Flames of love
by John W. Black
Summary: Sam is struggling with who he is, his family because of lack of money decide to receive in their home a gay exchange student, Blaine. What happens when Sam and Blaine will have to share a bed during Blaine's stay in the Evans's household?
1. Chapter 1- The exchange student

**Author's Note: So, this is my new main fic, I hope you like it, it's a sort of AU, it'll have some cannon aspects to it, please tell me if see any typos. Thanks to my editor Gleek4Snix she's awesome! If you like Quinn and Rachel or Santana and Rachel, she's check her out!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of love- Chapter 1- The exchange student.**

Sam was playing his favorite game, Star Wars Battlefront 2, he was about to head-shot a storm trooper when his dad knocked.

"Come in!" Sam answered pausing the game, he sat up, as his father entered his room.

"Hey buddy, your mother and I need to talk to you about something... We're in the kitchen..." And with that Dwight left. His father's actions had left Sam worried, _'He's only that awkward when something is wrong...' _Sam trailed off as he walked down stairs to find his mom and his dad in a deep conversation, with... Worry, in their eyes? _'Alright something is very, very wrong...'_ Sam cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Huh Sam! Why don't you sit down?" Now Sam was sure something was wrong, his father's unusual hesitance, the fact that he had asked him to sit down... "You know we haven't been good on money, and we know you want to get a job, but your mother and I want you to focus on school... So we..."

"Your father and I have decided to enter an exchange student program... We'll be taking in an exchange student, from Washington... We already signed the papers..." Finished Mary, sparing her husband. Sam couldn't for the love of God see what the problem was, he shot his parents a questioning look, and Mary answered. "We don't have money to turn the office into another bedroom, so for right now, you two will have to share a bed..." Mary took a break, waiting for Sam's response. He would do anything to help his family, anything. He wanted to look for a job, but his parents wouldn't allow that. So, if this was the way to help his family, he would do it!

"Okay..." Was all Sam said to his parents' surprise. "But, when you do turn the office into a bedroom, where will you put all the stuff from dad's office?"

"We'll have to do some changes around the house... Are you okay with everything?" Dwight wasn't fully convinced that Sam was okay with everything.

"Yes I am... I said I would do anything to help, and since you guys don't let me get a job... This will have to do!" Mary and Dwight both hugged Sam. They were proud of the son they had raised... Dwight knew there was something missing, but he wasn't sure if Sam would have the courage to tell them... That's what breaks his heart... It's like his son doesn't trust him... Or his wife...

"You'll have to clean your room, I'm going to talk to Stevie and Stacey... We talked with the kid and his parents, they're nice, and Blaine was very polite..." Mary informed, and Sam could see that there was something missing in there... You can't lie to someone that lives with you for sixteen years, and that has lived inside of you for nine months... However, Sam didn't give much thought to that, his mom usually turned small things into a big deal, so it was probably nothing...

"When is he coming?" Sam asked, just so he could know when he would have start cleaning his room.

"The 15th of August at six. You have five days to clean your room, so, get to work!" His father joked, reading Sam's mind like a charm. Sam did go to his room and did start to clean it... But then he saw it... The tempting paused screen, with the scope ready to get his 10th marksman medal, he gave in to temptation. When he finished that battle, he turned off the PlayStation and took a look around his room... There were lost clothes all over the place, game boxes, his desk looked like a junk yard, with all the books tossed onto it, his closet, filled with random crap and unorganized clothes. Sam sighed; this would be a long, tiresome task... So, what's the best thing you can do instead of cleaning your room? Run downstairs while you're stripping into your boxers, grab your little brother and sister, and jump onto the pool, because the ground is going to turn into hot lava... And this is what Sam did. They had a great house, bought in times where money wasn't a problem...

He was playing with Stevie and Stacey when his mother slid the glass door open and placed a plate filled with steaks on the wooden table in the porch, Sam took them out of the pool, they did know how to swim, but the other Evans never left them on the pool alone, he dried them and himself, and went to help his mother with the dishes. Fifteen minutes later all Evans were sitting outside, eating and passing plates, having a good time in family.

"So, Stevie and Stacey, you two know that money has been short, don't you?" Asked Mary in that cute, childish/motherly tone that she used when she needed to explain anything serious to the younger Evans.

"Yes!" Said the younger. "We know Sammy wanted to get a job, but you didn't let him because he has to focus on school!" Added Stevie with excitement in his voice, Sam smiled at his younger brother.

"Well, and because of that, we had to find another way to make more money, so, we are renting a room to a student that's the same age as your brother Sam... He is really nice, and you two have to promise me that you'll be good!" Finished Dwight, that was the one of the things that Sam loved the most in his parents' relationship, they literally completed each other.

"We promise daddy!"

"Alright, why don't you go get the ice-cream?" In a split of a second the twins flew out of the table and ran inside the house, _'Now comes the real talk' _Sam thought.

"Sam, I know it may be strange to have a stranger sleeping in the same bed as you, but Blaine is a really nice guy, and we need the money!" And there it was again, Sam had already assured them that he was fine, and he did it again.

"I don't have a problem with it! It's for the best... And how much are they paying us?" Sam asked feeling frustrated; he knew his parents were hiding something... He just didn't know what...

"Three thousand dollars to cover all expenses..." Said Dwight way too quickly, and now Sam couldn't ignore it anymore. His tone, he was hiding something! Who pays 3000 dollars to put a student in Lima Ohio?

"Okay, what are you two hiding?!" Sam asked, sounding a bit harsher than what he planned.

"He's gay..." Mary answered quickly. Sam was in a bit of a shock... Not because he was gay... But... Well, nothing...

"Oh..." Was all Sam could say. He tough about it... _'Three thousand dollars is a lot of cash... But... No fucking 'buts' Samuel Evans, you can't!'_ "Was that it? I mean, we still need the money so..." Mary sighed and hugged Sam, but Dwight was not as convinced as she was... He had his reasons...

"It's just for a month... After that we should have enough money to remodel the office..." Announced Dwight with that look that made Sam feel, very uncomfortable... He knew why... He just... Ignored it...

There was some noise in the kitchen and Mary sighed, standing from her chair and walking towards, what she was certain to be, a pull of ice-cream on the kitchen floor... Well, they had needed the time to talk with Sam, so... There was some awkward silence between Sam and his father, as the slowly finished their meals, they took their plates onto the kitchen, and found Mary cleaning a big mess of ice-cream.

"I'll do the dishes!" Offered Sam. Dwight placed a kettle on the stove and poured some cookie dough into a tray and shoved them into the furnace, again the awkward silence was only interrupted by the sound of the fire in the stove, or the sound of dishes being placed on the dishwasher... This is how quite they were...

"Guys, I'm really okay with it... I'm not homophobic, and I want to stay in Lima..." Sam reassured them for the 5th time, which granted him more hugs from his mother, and a slight smile from his father... He was okay with it... Well... He sure hopped this guy wasn't a... _'No Sam! Don't go there! No!'_ He bit his tongue and did all he could not to think about it, and he didn't... Maybe he was getting better? Maybe he was healing himself from this... _'Plague'... _

After he had finished doing the dishes Sam went to his brother and sister's bedroom and took them to the living-room, knowing that his parents wanted to talk with them... _'Cookies and tea... Works every time...'_ they went down to the living room and Sam picked up his guitar.

"Are you going to sing for us Sammy? Are you? Please Sammy, please!" Sam couldn't say no to those eyes, Stacey always got the best of him.

"Hm... I'll make a man out of you!..." And with that Sam started playing their favorite song, he and his siblings singing along, Mary peaked at the living-room, and with a wide smile she walked in bringing a plate filled with cookies, followed by her husband who brought the tea. She just sat there and watched the interaction between her children... All the perfection... _'Will bringing someone to our house, break this harmony?' _Mary questioned herself _'Well, Blaine seems to be a very polite and nice guy... But still, it won't be the same... What am I thinking? We need the money... And in all honesty, I think that the kid needs someone'. _Once the song had finished, Stevie and Stacey threw themselves at the plate of cookies, and Sam took a tea cup and poured some milk into it, similar questions crossed his mind _'What if I fall for?... NO! I CANNOT!' _Sam kicked himself mentally. His mom went on the rules that had to be applied...

"Now you two have to be nice, and be careful with what you say!" Mary knew this wouldn't do much, but she still had a tiny bit of hope that her kids would understand... A very tiny bit...

"You guys have to be polite! And respect Blaine's privacy, you can't keep running around and enter everyone's room!" That had created very embarrassing situations for both Sam and his parents... Situations that none of them felt like remembering but you how kids are!...

"Like that time where you and mom were hugging in bed and making a lot of noise?" Asked Stevie in all his innocence, Sam laughed so much, that his stomach started to hurt, but then, Stacey had to say something...

"Or that time where Sam was on his computer, making weird noises?" Sam's face turned tomato red, and above all the laughter, he heard his father say,

"Touché, buddy, touché..." And they all shared a few more laughs, and his mother told them about all the rules, it was basically the same things with slight variations, be nice and polite, knock, respect Blaine's privacy... After a few more moments of laughing Mary took the kids to bed and Sam did the same. The same questions kept visiting his mind, and he kept ignoring them, telling himself he was sick, and it was just a phase, like a flu... This would go away...

"This will go away..." Sam said to himself in the emptiness of his bedroom.

Sam woke up and went through his normal routine, 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, shower, and breakfast for the family. He always did it because he was the first one to wake up. _'Tuesday... Three days until Blaine arrives... Let's see, pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee, toasts, the usual stuff.'_ He prepared the meal, and like every other morning, as he prepared the meal, he would choose what to eat. The deal was, pancakes and orange juice for his siblings, toast and coffee for his mom, eggs and bacon for dad, in the end Sam ended up choosing eggs and bacon because he was going to need protein if he was too clean his room, which he really should do.

"Morning!" Greeted Sam as his mom walked into the kitchen, in her morning zombie mode.

"After two years of this madness I still can't understand how you do it..." Mary said shaking her head sideways. Sam smiled and served her the toasts and coffee.

"Where's dad?"

"Right here, and I've got to pancake eaters ready to devour a whole plate of them!" Dwight placed Stacey on the ground and Stevie slid from his back, both of them running to the delicious plate of pancakes. Mary was starting to lose her morning 'zombiness' and started to talk about hell, also known as chores...

"My vacations started on Monday and they'll end on the 26th, it's plenty of time to get Blaine used to 'this'" Mary said gesturing to her surroundings. She worked in a small dinner, the environment was nice, but the paycheck could be better. Mary was grateful that at least she had a job. "Now, you're all going to help for the next three days, Blaine arrives Friday night and this house needs to be perfect!" There were whimpers all around the table. "I don't care you're all helping! Kids, go clean your room! Sam you've got to clean your room and do the yard work. Dwight you get our bedroom and the office, each one will do their own bathroom, Dwight you do ours and the kids, I'll do the kitchen, the living room, the office's bathroom, and the one downstairs". After breakfast was over they all went on their tiresome tasks of room cleaning and yard work. Sam liked to do the yard work, it was fun and relaxing, his mind was clear, and it wasn't being bombarded by the same questions, so that's a plus... _'What is wrong with me?! This shouldn't be happening?!'_ Sam told himself as one of the regular questions crept into his mind. Sam got a test from Finn asking him if he wanted to hang-out tomorrow.

**Sam:** Can't, chores for the next 3 days :S

**Finn:** That sucks, are you coming to Santana's party on Sunday?

**Sam:** Don't know, we're having an exchange student on Friday.

**Finn:** Huh?

**Sam:** Later...

Finn was a cool guy; they had become friends last year, especially after Sam had helped Kurt, his brother-in-law. The kid was being bullied by Karofsky, by his words, a Neanderthal. Sam didn't have a best friend, he hanged out with the guys from Glee, but there wasn't like a best friend, someone Sam could talk to, someone that wouldn't judge him, that would help him unconditionally... So Sam told himself the same thing, _'Just keep working... It will go away...' _He finished the yard a little bit before dinner was ready, so he ran upstairs stripped naked and jumped into the hot shower. The water running through his back calmed him... He took various deep breaths and kept telling himself the same thing... _'It'll go away... This will go away!'_

"Sam?! Hurry up, dinner's ready!" He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly dried himself, dressing a pair of sweat-shorts and a tee shirt. During dinner, the older Evans heard Stevie and Stacey talking about all the cool stuff they had found while they were cleaning their rooms. Sam was very quiet during dinner, 'unusually quiet', something that didn't pass unnoticed by Mary, so after the kids had gone to bed she decided to confront her husband about it.

"Sam's been acting weird lately..." She said, studying her husband's face and actions. Dwight knew that Mary was suspicious, and when she was suspicious, there was no point on lying... So, he told her his suspicion/theory...

Sam was in his bed talking with Finn, listening to everything that was happening with the Glee club... How Quinn was caught with 'her mouth' on Puck, and Santana had made a big scene and the two of them had got into a fight, how Artie and Brittany managed to get everyone drunk through a phone prank...

"So, exchange student?" Finn asked after Sam had stopped laughing.

"Ya, money's short..." Answered Sam casually.

"And he'll be on your room? Sharing your bed?" Asked Finn, to him this was something very weird, but Sam knew he had to do this to help his family...

"Just until we remodel the office into a bedroom..."

"Shit Sam! I've got to go, talk to you soon!" And with that Finn hanged the call, and Sam lied back taking another deep breath...

"I really, really, really hope he's not..." _'NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I shouldn't be thinking this!_'

In the following morning Sam went through his routine like always, but when he came down, he found his mother cooking breakfast.

"Mom what's wrong?!" Asked Sam, he was worried... His mom had woken up before 7am...

"Nothing, couldn't sleep very well..." She replied not looking at Sam, she... She was disappointed to say the least... She had failed him...

In that day Sam had to help his little brother and sister clean their rooms because God knows they're not capable of focusing on cleaning the room without playing with their toys! And Thursday was the day of cleaning his room, and scrubbing his bathroom, clothes, washed and organized on the wardrobe, games stored on a shelf, the two desks (his father had shoved one in there somewhere around Wednesday), cleaned and organized. It's incredible, Sam starts cleaning his room in the morning, takes a lunch break, and by the time he's finish, dinner is served, and Sam's starving, sweaty and all dirty. After dinner, he goes to bed because taking a shower is too much of an effort, then he wakes up and realizes that today is the day when a stranger will sleep on his bed... And that was how Sam spent his Wednesday and Thursday, he went through his routine which made him get all sweaty, therefore the cold water shower was a blessing and he sort of needed it after last night's dreams, which he was now hating himself for... _'It felt so good and right... But I know it's not right...' _

_ "_Morning! Ready for the big day?" His father asked, entering the kitchen and inhaling the smell of freshly made coffee and bacon.

"Why would it be a big day?" Sam asked confused, placing the plate of pancakes on the table as he heard noise coming from upstairs.

"Well, you're going to have a stranger sleeping on your room, on your bed... It's going to be a bit, awkward..." Sam rolled his eyes... He didn't felt like getting into this argument this early in the morning. What did his father want? A reaction from him? _'Well that's not going to happen!'_. The kids came running down, hugging Sam and Dwight before running to the plate of pancakes, Mary kissed Sam's cheek, and hugged him tighter than usual, Dwight had talked to her about her reactions on Wednesday... There wasn't much to do, so Sam made his bed with new sheets, and then stripped to his underwear and spent the rest of the afternoon outside, sunbathing. He took a quick dive before he went to his room to get dressed, _'T-shirt and shorts, this should do it!'_.

"Sam! Come down! Blaine should be here anytime!" Called his mom. Sam walked down the stairs, slowly... _'Take it easy Sam... Everything will be fine... Just... Hope he isn't good looking'_

The doorbell rang, and Sam quickly learned that he was wrong... _'So wrong...' _

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, John W. Black-**


	2. Chapter 2- The Evans

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is done! It's a bit shorter than chapter 1, but it ended in a good way and if I wrote all the other ideas I had for (you'll know it's in the end xD) it would be a very long chapter. This hasn't been edited, I'll repost this when it is, but I got such an amazing response that I was too excited to wait for Gleek4Snix (My editor) to edit this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of love- Chapter 2- The Evans**

Blaine took a deep breath, '_Come on Blaine, the Evans are nice, you can do this...'_. He climbed the three steps from the Evan's front porch, flattened his shirt, another deep breath and clicked on the little doorbell button. A few seconds later, a smiling blond woman opened the door, she was a bit shorter than him, and her eyes were of a very clear green.

"Hi Blaine, how are you doing? Come in!" She greeted him as he walked in. The Evans had a very nice house. Down the hallway you could see the stairs that led to the second floor, at the end of the hall you had a door that probably led to a bathroom. On the left there was the living-room/dining-room. It was a really comfortable space, with a nice fire place on its upper left corner, next to a glass door that lead to a back yard. There was a couch and two armchairs next to each other. The dining table was a very long oval shaped table with four chairs on each side and two chairs on the ends of the table. The kitchen was nice and simple, with an island on the middle. "You know Dwight, and... Oh god! Sam bring your siblings!" The older Evans kept making small talk with Blaine as they waited for Sam to bring down the others.

Blaine was in shock... Sam was just... Perfect... His eyes were like his mother's, green but darker, his shoulders were broad and his smile was beautiful. He was caring two younger kids, a boy and a girl, both blond. As they reached the bottom of the staircase, the kids jumped out of their brother's lap and hid behind their mother, which Blaine found adorable, Sam stood next to his father with a blank expression.

"So Blaine, this is Sam you two will be rooming together, but you already know that. These two are the twins, Stevie and Stacey." She turned around to face Stevie "Why don't you say hi to Blaine?"

"Hi..." Greeted Stevie in a whisper. Blaine smiled and knelled himself so he could be at Stevie's eye level.

"Hey Stevie, I'm Blaine, do you want to see a magic trick?" Blaine asked taking a red cloth from his sleeve. Stevie nodded with excitement and the other Evans watched. "Do you like Pokémon?"

"Yes!" Replied the shorter blond with excitement.

"Then pull the cloth!" Said Blaine, Stevie pulled the cloth in one quick movement and found three legendary Pokémon cards on Blaine's hand, "You can have them." Stevie thanked Blaine and the brunet turned to Stacey, who was still hiding behind her mother "Now you don't like Pokémon do you?" Stacey shook her head, "Then let me see what I have for you..." This time Blaine took a pink cloth from his sleeve and placed it over his hand, "Pull it..." carefully pulled the cloth, not getting too close to Blaine. "You can have it, it's a gift..." Said Blaine as he handed the Barbie to Stacey. She took it and after both twins had thanked Blaine, they ran into their rooms to play with their new toys.

"You didn't have to do that Blaine, but it was very sweet of you." Thanked Mary. She looked at Sam with a frown, and the blond extended his hand. Blaine shook it. Dwight seemed to pick on the awkwardness, so he suggested that they toured the house.

A few minutes later, Sam was helping Blaine with his stuff, both quiet and the awkwardness levels were high... Very high...

"So... Do you want to talk?" Asked Blaine trying to be polite, and trying to break the ice.

"Yeah sure..." Said Sam closing the drawer and sitting on his bed. Blaine placed another shirt on the wardrobe before sitting on the other side of the bed. There was an awkward silence as both of the young boys minds raced through every possible question _'What should we talk about? I don't want to sound like a creep, but knowing more of him would be interesting...' _"So... Tell me about you..."

"Well... My full name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I lived in Washington for as long as I can remember, but things didn't go very well, so my parents sent me here..." Break... Blaine didn't want to touch that issue... That could just stay in the past... "I like Marvel, The Walking Dead, Hunger Games, singing..."

"You sing?" Asked Sam surprised.

"Yeah, I used to be in Glee club at my old school..."

"Well, I'm in Glee club too, maybe you could audition..." Proposed Sam. Blaine was staring into the blond's eyes, trying to figure if he was making fun of him, or if he was lying... Sam didn't seem like a guy that would be into singing, he was more of a typical jock... Then again, his room didn't seem like a room belonging to a jock.

"Is that the Glee club?" Blaine asked pointing at a picture with the Glee club at Nationals, where they had come in 12th.

"Yeah, that's Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes. There used to be another kid, Kurt, but he... He isn't with us anymore..." Sam added after he had presented all of his fellow Gleeks.

"They seem nice... Was he being bullied?" Asked Blaine looking at the back of Sam's head. The blond had turned around, fearing Blaine's question, why? He didn't know... Well, he pretended not to...

"It's not my place to talk about it, but if you're joining Glee club I guess you should know... Kurt committed suicide" Replied Sam, his voice was cracking...

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know... Was he being bullied?"

"Yes..." Replied Sam, the anger in his voice getting bigger by the second.

"Why?" Asked Blaine oblivious to Sam's anger.

"Because he was gay!" Replied Sam harshly, almost yelling.

"Was that a warning?" Questioned Blaine, he had been offended by the way Sam had replied.

"If you think so..." Sam turned around and shot Blaine a challenging look, "You should be careful..."

"Why is that?" Blaine got closer to Sam, the blond didn't back off. Sam was way taller than him, way more muscular, but Blaine wasn't intimidated. He never got an answer because Sam's mom called them for dinner. In seconds, Blaine's smile returned, like nothing had happened.

"So Blaine, talk to us about yourself..." Requested Dwight beginning a conversation.

"Huh... Well, I was born in February 14th in Washington, I've lived there my whole life, my parents own a hotel in New York and last time I asked" Which had been month ago "They were opening a hotel in Washington..." Blaine made a short break, reliving the last conversation he had had with his parents...

_**Flashback**_

"Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you guys?" Asked Blaine entering the huge back yard of the Anderson's mansion.

"Yeah son, what's wrong?" Asked his father.

"I'm gay..." And there was a silence... That was the last conversation Blaine had had with his family... The last conversation that didn't end up with them telling him that he was garbage and that society was better without him.

_**Present**_

"I like college football, comics and I sing..." Finished Blaine, taking a small bite of the delicious lasagna Mary had prepared.

"Sam's in Glee club, maybe you could introduce them to Blaine..." Mary was trying hard to make Blaine feel comfortable, and he appreciated this.

"If Blaine wants to..." Said Sam not looking up from his plate.

"That'd be cool..." Even if he was pissed at Sam, Blaine spared him from being schooled by his mother. The rest of the evening went by smoothly, small talk and other things like that were the main topic. By eleven, Blaine was exhausted, and reading his mind, Mary decided that they all should go to bed and that tomorrow they could give Blaine a tour of Lima. Wordlessly both boys climbed the stairs and went to Sam's room.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Asked Blaine getting his pajama and tooth brush.

"You can use mine, I can change here..."

"No, I don't want to spread my fagginess on your stuff, and I don't want you to think that I'm peaking on you..." Blaine didn't sound hurt, he just said that in a simple casual tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Those comments were meant to hurt Sam in all his ignorance and they did.

"I don't mind..." Sam said in an apologetically.

"But _I_ do, so if you don't mind, tell me where the bathroom is, or I can go ask someone else..."

"Down the hall..." As soon as he had that information Blaine was out, he locked the bathroom's door and... _'I will not cry... I've cried too much this past month, and it will not happen again!'_ Blaine held his tears as long as he could, but at some point they had to come out, and when they did, they didn't stop for a very long time... Blaine stood and with tears running through his features, he dressed his pajama and brushed his teeth, he washed his face to hide any traces of tears, but his blood stained eyes and his swollen nose denounced him...

"Hey dude I'm sorry, I was an ass to you and-"

"You know what Sam, I'm glad you realized that you were a complete ass-hole to me, but save it to someone who gives a shit!" Sam had started apologizing when Blaine entered the room, but the brunet was sick of it, he didn't want to hear anything. "Where can I sleep?"

"We're sharing the bed..." Sam was sad... He didn't expect Blaine to react like he did, but in the end... He had been douchebag...

"You're kidding right? I'll sleep on a sleeping bag or something..." Blaine wanted to have the minimum contact with the blond as possible; he didn't want to end up falling for an ass-hole like Sam.

"Ah no, the bed is pretty big..." Sam got under the covers and Blaine did the same, the awkwardness in that bedroom could be felt by anyone in a 50 miles radius. Blaine was in the very edge of the bed, almost falling. Two big 'bums' and both boys are on the floor. "I think we exaggerated..." And with that they both went back to bed, a little closer this time... Just a little...

In the morning, Blaine enjoyed that feeling you get when you wake up after an exhausting day and you don't remember anything... But then it came back... Sam, his parents, his 'friends', it all came back to him, so Blaine put on his brave face, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. When the brunet entered the room he could hear Sam singing 'Billionaire' in his bathroom, his voice was beautiful and soft, it made Blaine want to sing along but he decided against it... _'Way too weird...'_

He quietly picked some clothes and dressed them as quickly as possible, secretly enjoying hearing the blond sing. He grabbed his iPad and went down to the kitchen to do some stuff he should have done a long time ago. Like creating a new facebook account, twitter, email, and all the things he needed to forget his life in Washington, and all those months of hate...

"Morning..." Sam greeted entering the kitchen wearing a v-necked, black shirt with some white shorts. And even in a simple outfit like the one he was wearing, Blaine still thought that Sam looked handsome and hot!

"Morning..." Blaine was sitting on a stool, messing around in his iPad, not paying attention to what Sam was doing; he was only brought back to the real world when a blond jock snapped his fingers.

"Dude? What do you want to eat?"

"Uh, don't worry I'll do my breakfast..." Said Blaine a bit confused, was Sam trying to be polite? Was he trying to apologize by cooking him breakfast? _'That's sweet, but he's still a homophobic jackass...'_

"I do the breakfast for everyone, every day, so just name it..." Sam insisted, getting the eggs on the pan.

"Huh... Toasts and coffee?"

"Coming out!" Sam passed the eggs from the pan to a plate and, placed two slices of bread on the toaster.

"Want help?" Blaine asked placing his iPad down.

"Huh, ya, can you do the coffee and orange juice?" Blaine poured some coffee into the coffee machine and went to grab the orange juice from the fridge. Dwight entered the kitchen with Stevie and Stacey latched onto him. Like every other morning, they jumped and devoured a plate of pancakes. Mary sneaked in and sat on the table taking a huge sip out of her coffee before she said anything.

"Kids you could have saved some pancakes for Blaine!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Evans I'm good with toasts..." Said Blaine smiling at the kids and grabbing a toast. "So what are we going to see today?"

"I thought that first we should go to McKinley, Sam can show you around once you two start school, but I think you should know where the place is. Then we could visit downtown and the park, and then we can have lunch..." Mary leaned closer to Blaine and whispered. "We can't spend the rest of the day with you two, the kids have some cavities that Dwight found yesterday, they are scared of the dentist and they freak out if we aren't there, sorry..."

"Don't worry, I understand, besides I'm sure Sam and I will have a great time..." Only Sam had manage to get the irony on Blaine's statement, he gazed at the brunet with annoyance. Breakfast was over and soon they were getting in the family's car, and this meant that Blaine was closer to Sam then what he wanted too... The ride started and Mary talked about Lima and places you could go, like the Lima bean, the mall, the park, city center, and basic stuff. Sam made occasional comments, mainly correcting his mom about music and comic stores. Lima's city park was beautiful! Lakes, hidden spaces, willow trees, everything Blaine could dream of! It was an actual park, and not one of those artificial things you see in big cities like Washington. After the quick walk around the park they were all very hungry so they decided to stop at a small pizza place, where during lunch, Blaine decided to make the kids laugh and get them in a better mood before their dentist section. Mary was more than grateful, normally Sam would do this but lately he was... _Weird_..._ 'Let's not get into that Mary!'_...

"Okay, so have a good time, we've got to go, bye!" Said Mary as the car took off. They had dropped him and Sam in their house so that they could decide what to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"I don't want to do this, you don't want to do this, just tell me where to go and I'll go visit it. You can go see your friends or something..." Said Blaine turning to face Sam.

"Look dude, I know I fucked up, but please give me a second chance, why are you labeling me like this?" That question just got into Blaine's nerves... HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS LABELED! HE NOT, THE BLOND JOCK!

"Like you labeled me?" Blaine got closer to Sam, confronting the blond.

"I didn't label you!" Sam was getting angrier. Rage running through his veins. 'He cannot understand... Blaine can't understand something that I don't...'

"No? Then why should I be careful?! I bet you were going to say that Lima doesn't like little queers like me!" Blaine bit his tongue, he couldn't cry, no...

"I wasn't... I sounded harsh, I'm sorry... Lima isn't the most hospitable place for gay people and..." This time, it was Sam's turn to bit his tongue. The fear that ran through him every time he thought about what happened to Kurt...

Blaine took a step back, evaluating the blond, he had lost the capacity to trust anyone, but Sam was.._. 'Hurt?' _

"I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have asked why he did what he did..." Blaine sighed. Took a deep breath and extended his hand. "Let's try again shall we?"

"I would like that..." Said Sam shooking the brunet's hand.

"Then show me that coffee place..." And with that both boys started walking towards the Lima Bean, for a new start...

* * *

**Okay so I used a, stylistic feature (you could call it one), so what I did was, I used the fact that Blaine had never been to the Evans' household to describe the house. It would be weird to describe the house from Sam's POV, so I did it in chapter 2.  
**

**Please tell me what you think, now I'm off to write chapter 3! :D**

**Thanks for reading, John W. Black-**


	3. Chapter 3- It started with a coffee

**Author's Note: So, this is my new main fic, I hope you like it, it's a sort of AU, it'll have some cannon aspects to it. Thanks for the support, keep them coming! :D Thanks to my amazing editor Gleek4Snix!  
**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of love- Chapter 3- It started with a coffee**

"Okay, so let's try this again... Tell me about you." Sam requested as the two walked down the street.

"Hm let me see... I like college football; I'm addicted to coffee and the Hunger Games! I love to sing and perform, Iron Man is my favorite super hero, I like Harry Potter and Narnia. I'm a Star Trek geek, and I want to live in New York." Blaine took a break to catch his breath, "There! That's a nice summary, now it's your turn!"

"Well, I like sports, comic books, I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good. I love Star Wars and Avatar, I can speak Na'vi, and... Well I don't know what I want to do..." When he said those words, Sam started to wonder about what _he could_ do...

"I can speak Klingon..." Said Blaine as his cheeks flushed, Sam asked him to say something in Klingon, and Blaine thought...

"QaQ DeSDu' lima qurgh qa'vIn? That means, is the coffee at the Lima Bean good?"

"Srane tsaw sìltsan" Replied Sam in Na'vi "Yes it's good..." The boys shared a laugh and kept waking in a comfortable silence, once they reached the Lima Bean, Sam ordered a latte and Blaine ordered a mocha.

"So, do you want to come meet the Glee club tomorrow? It's a summer party, the last one since school starts on September 1st, and no one wants to have a hangover on the first day of school..." Asked Sam taking a sip from his latte.

"Ah sure, but I don't think we'll have much fun... I'm not saying that your glee club isn't fun, it's just... We can't actually drink anything... I've been here for a day and half, I don't want to appear drunk in the middle of the night..." Said Blaine... Sam was quiet for a while, taking another sip of his coffee, and looking straight into Blaine's eyes... He wasn't challenging him... He was just... _'Get out of it Sam!'_

"Don't worry, I mean if you don't want to drink it's cool, but my father is going to give us the 'drink with responsibility talk'... That's if you want to come..."

"Yeah it'll be fun to meet new people..." Replied Blaine, both boys stood up and slowly made their way back to the Evans.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Asked Sam breaking the long silence.

"Yeah sure, you start..."

"Okay... So, what was the funniest or weirdest game you used to play?" Asked Sam, Blaine gave it some thought and then replied.

"Star Trek online... I was a fanatic... It's scary... Okay my turn... If you had a time machine where would you go?" Asked the brunet as they entered the park.

"The future, I would love to know what's going to happen after I die and in the next centuries... What's your favorite season?" Sam asked gesturing for them to take a sit under a willow tree.

"Winter... I love seeing everything covered in white, and the food... You?"

"The fall... Ohio is beautiful during the fall... All the colors and the leaves falling to the ground... That counts as your question!" Blaine smiled and Sam continued, "So... Morning person or night person?"

"Definitely the night! Everything is so calm and beautiful... It's a whole new world, it's like the trees and houses went to sleep and brought a scarier version of themselves..." Blaine was quiet for a moment, Sam didn't said anything as he waited for the brunet to ask him a question, "Oh sorry, it's my turn... Hm... How would your best day be like?"

"Interesting... Well, I would wake up, roll to my side and kiss the person I love, then we would have breakfast and spend the morning cuddling in bed, then we could maybe spend the day by the pool or the fireplace, it depends on the season..." Blaine melted at Sam's cuteness, his dreamy eyes... His features, Blaine was starting to study them on a regular basis... _'C'mon Anderson, the guy is straight... Last time was bad enough!' _

"That's cute... Your turn!" Sam flushed just a tiny little bit... A very tiny bit...

"Hm... What's the craziest dare you've ever done?" The blond asked Blaine with a goofy smile.

"Oh god no!" Blaine blushed in embarrassment as he remembered the dare, "It was last year, I had to declare my love for our Chemistry teacher... She was an old, overweight lady that made Jabba the Hut the most beautiful creature on the galaxy... And you?" This time, it was Sam's time to blush...

"I colored my hair purple and ran down the street in my boxers..." Blaine burst out laughing...

"What lead to that?" Asked Blaine still laughing.

"Glee club truth or dare..." They got up and started walking, it was getting late and his parents should be home by now.

"Hm... Favorite color?" Asked Blaine as both boys walked under the lights of the lampposts.

"Hm... Blue! You?" Yeah, blue was Sam's favorite color...

"Red..." Blaine replied as they turned the corner and Sam thought of another question to ask, "Where would you like to go on vacation?"

"Hm... Italy, China and Japan! I wish I could visit Rome and Florence, Venice too, and I would love to see the imperial city and the Great Wall of China, and go to the Cherry Blossom festival in Japan" _'No Sam, that was not adorable, he's a guy!'_ They reached the Evan's household. Sam opened the door and announced their presence.

"Mom we're home!"

"Hi honey, hi Blaine, did you two had fun?" She asked as both boys entered the kitchen.

"Yeah the park is really pretty and calm!" Answered Blaine as he took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"Yeah… Hey mom? Can we go to the party tomorrow night?" Asked Sam using that cute/childish voice that all kids use when they're asking something to their parents, and like most parents do, Mary told him to go ask his father for permission.

"Go ask your father, Sam..." Sam and Blaine both turned around and went to the living-room, where they found Dwight watching TV.

"Hey dad? Can we go to the party tomorrow night at Santana's?" Dwight sighed and gestured for them to take a sit.

"As long as you're careful and promise to drink with responsibility!" Both boys agreed with Dwight's terms and promised not to come home too late. Sam went to take a shower and Blaine went outside to cheer the kids up.

"Hey Stevie, hey Stacey. How are you?" Asked Blaine sitting next to them.

"My cheeks hurt! The dentist tried to steal our teeth!" Stevie said making Blaine laugh, "It's true!" The small blond said defending himself.

"Dentist don't steal teeth, they heal them with fancy machines!" Said the brunet boy still laughing.

"That's not what Marcus said!" Countered Stacey placing her doll down.

"Who's Marcus?" Blaine stopped laughing and put on a serious face, when he was younger, his brother's friends tried to scare him. The only difference was that Blaine had a butler at his service and a very big and scary bodyguard who scared the hell out of the kids. _'They never knew that Anthony was kind and funny...'_ Blaine thought.

"Marcus is Louis's older brother, he told us that when we slept over Louis's house!" Answered Stacey.

"Well, this Marcus is lying, going to the dentist is good for you, they take care of your teeth so that they don't become black and cause you lots of pain." Assured them Blaine with a smile.

"Pinky promise?" Stacey extended her finger and Blaine took it, creating a promise that was unbreakable for a child. "Wanna play tag?" Blaine said yes and to his surprise (or not) he was tagging.

Sam got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. He was picking some clothes from the drawer when he heard laughs coming from the outside. Carefully sneaking behind the curtains... Blaine was lying on the ground with Stacey and Stevie were tickling him, Sam thought this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen..._ 'It's because of my siblings... Yeah that's it...'_. Blaine stood up and bent down to catch something, Sam had a perfect view of his ass... _'His ass... No Sam! No... Oh shit!' _Sam had a growing problem that made his towel fall. The blond jock lied on his bed and started to stroke his member, releasing short moans... Sam tried to think about women... He really did, but his brain kept drifting to men, their bodies, their asses, and dicks... Blaine's ass... Sam was desperately trying to think about all the videos he had seen, all the pictures, but none of them did it... Now Blaine's ass, that was another story... His ass... Sam moaned loudly as he shot his orgasm, his seed falling everywhere... His abs, the bed, some on the floor... He stayed there for a while, enjoying the sensation. But eventually he had to stand up and clean himself, and the bed, and the floor... _'Damn I made a mess!'_ And like all the other times, after he had cleaned everything and got dressed, he started to hate himself...

"Kids, let Blaine go take a shower!" The brunet stood up and the kids went back to what they were doing. He had fun with them, they were really sweet...

"Mrs Evans?" Blaine called Mary as he entered the kitchen.

"You're not spending the next two years calling me Mrs. Evans, are you? Because Mrs. Evans is my husband's mother." Blaine apologized and smiled.

"I know why Stevie and Stacey are afraid of the dentist..." Mary shot him a curious look, "Apparently a kid named Marcus, brother of a Louis, told them that the dentist wanted to steal their teeth and sell them in the black market..." Mary sighed and then laughed.

"That idiot! I've had a ton of problems with that kid, but his parents seem to think that he's an angel... When I told them that the kid was smoking they called me a liar!" Mary told him about Marcus, apparently he was a thirteen year old bully, who liked to torment children around the neighborhood. "I'll have to talk to his parents again..." Blaine excused himself and went upstairs to gather his stuff.

"Hey dude, what was all that noise outside?" Sam asked when Blaine entered the room.

"Your brother and sister decided that it would be fun to try to cook me, I told them I was made of broccoli and they ran away..." Sam laughed, causing Blaine to smile, although the blond didn't see his smile because Blaine had turned to grab some clothes and a towel.

"You can shower here... I'll go downstairs to help my mom with dinner..." Said the blond closing his laptop and placing it on the desk.

"No Sam, I don't want to invade your privacy, really..."

"It's cool, we're sharing a bed so, I don't really mind... The floor might be a bit wet..." The blond left and Blaine stripped naked and he was about to get into the bathroom, but he changed his mind, turned around and grabbed something from a secret compartment on his bag. He went to the bathroom, turned on the water and waited a bit, for it to get hot enough. The brunet boy got in and let the water run through him, cleaning some of the dirt from when he was outside playing with the kids. He removed his hair-gel, and grabbed the green, silicon object. Slowly stoking his dick, Blaine slid the toy inside, using his free hand. Moans filled Sam's bathroom, Blaine was quickly reaching his ecstasy point, as the toy rubbed his prostate. Blaine stroked himself one last time before his orgasm painted the shower wall.

"So, what did you two do this afternoon?" Asked Mary. They were all sitting at the dining table, eating Mary's delicious salad, which contained lettuce, chicken, pineapple, and a bunch of other stuff that made it perfect and delicious for a _hot_ summer day like the one they had had today...

"We went to the Lima Bean, and the park, Blaine told me some... Interesting stories about his Chemistry teacher..." Blaine looked at him begging him not to tell the story out loud, but Sam had to... And everyone around the table laughed, even Blaine.

"Did Sam ever tell you about that time where he dyed his hair purple and ran down the street in his boxers?" Sam mouthed, 'I hate you', and Blaine replied wordlessly 'Payback is a bitch', everyone laughed, and the rest of the evening went by uneventful.

In the morning, Blaine helped Sam prepare the breakfast.

"Dude you said you were a night person..."

"Huh, yeah I was saying that I like the night, but I guess that didn't answer your question, I'm a morning person..." Blaine said passing Sam the bowl of scrambled eggs. Breakfast was like every other breakfast in the Evans' household, Sam and Blaine spent the rest of the day playing with Stevie and Stacey, and an hour before the party they went upstairs to get ready.

"Okay kids, we'll probably be asleep when you two get home, be careful!" Shouted Dwight as Sam and Blaine left the house.

"We will dad!" They decided to walk to Santana's since the place wasn't that far and they wouldn't be able to drive back without crashing into a tree or something.

The Lopez's house was crowded, Sam couldn't find the Glee club, so after ten minutes of searching around the house, Sam and Blaine grabbed some bears and went outside. Sam talked about every person he knew, he told Blaine everything he knew about them, and as the alcohol level got bigger, so did their laughs... The alcohol on Sam's blood was making him lose his 'walls' and his thoughts started to drift towards the brunet boy, sitting at his side... His features, his deep hazel eyes, those puffy lips, his ass, the cute curls... Blaine was using his hair-gel but yesterday after he had showered, Sam finally saw how Blaine's hair was without the gel, and he found it adorable...

"Hey Trouty, who's the midget?" Asked Santana, and if both of them weren't drunk, Blaine would have snapped back at her, but he just laughed, "Doesn't matter! Come here!" And with that she jumped onto Sam's lap and started making out with him.

"San... hm... Santana!" Sam finally managed to get away from the Latina Diva. "Did you have a fight with Britt?" The girl nodded and started to cry, she buried her head on Sam's chest and Sam looked over at Blaine, "She's a friend... Blaine meet Santana, Santana meet Blaine..." He introduced them.

"If you two want to talk I can go... Somewhere..."

"Nah, I'll take care of this..." Sam pulled Santana, and asked her what had been wrong.

"I kissed a guy, we were playing spin the bottle and I made out with him, and Britt said that she was mad at me, and then... She kissed Artie to make me mad..."

"Santana, who was the guy?" Asked Sam, even with his drunken thoughts he managed to realize that something was wrong in Santana's story.

"Puck..." And she started to cry again, _'Think Sam... Think...'_

"Santana, you and Britt had a three way with Puck, are you sure that you didn't mistake Quinn for Britt?" Santana kissed Sam and jumped of happiness, she then ran inside the house and Blaine, who had been quiet, shot Sam a 'WTF?' look.

"Glee club drama, you'll get used to it..."

"Weird, but I guess..." Blaine's phone vibrated and he excused himself "Luca? How did you get my number?"

"Do you really want to know?" Asked the man on the other side of the phone, he had an Italian accent.

"Coming from Francesco di Luca, I prefer to be in the dark..."

"How are you kiddo?" Blaine swallowed; Luca was a nice guy, his bodyguard and his friend...

"Fine... The family that took me is really sweet, how are you and Paola?" Blaine asked remembering all the times he stayed over at Luca's while his parents were out...

"Paola's fine, always bugging me etc: paola sta bene, mi da sempre noia su cosa devo o non devo mangiare!" (Paola is fine, always bugging me about what I should and should not eat!)

"Luca dovresti fare attenzione! You're not forty anymore!" (Luca you should be careful) The man cursed Blaine in Italian and the brunet laughed "Luca, I've got to go, buona sera!"

"Buona sera, piccoletto!" (Good night shorty), Blaine hanged the call and walked back over to Sam, who had another beer in his hand, and one for Blaine. The brunet took it and they drank in silence.

"To a new friendship..." Said Sam handing Blaine _another _bottle of beer.

"To a new friendship... And to Glee club drama!" They chugged the beer, and Sam said they should get going... On the way, Sam started to verbalize some of his thoughts about Blaine's curls, and his lips...

"Your hair is fricking amazing! So curly and cute!"

"Stop it! I'm gonna blush!" Blaine said in a very childish way, they were walking down the street, their drunken bodies illuminated by the lampposts. Arms around each other and laughes shared regularly... They were drunk... Very drunk...

Sam's sloppy hands opened the front door and the boys climbed the stairs into their room, Blaine fell on the bed and Sam fell next to him...

"Blaine?" The brunet looked at Sam and Sam... Reacted... "Come here..." The blond pulled Blaine in to a deep kiss, his tongue begged for permission to slip into Blaine's mouth and the shorter boy let him... Sam had fun exploring Blaine's mouth, then Blaine started to fight back, his tongue battled Sam's in an epic battle for dominace. He rolled on top of Sam and the blond's hands traveled down his spine, giving him chills. His hands went under the blond's shirt, touching his abs and gaining a moan from Sam. He removed the other boy's shirt and started to kiss his bottom lip, his jaw, neck, collar bone and he went back to suck on Sam's lip, causing Sam to moan, yet again...

Sam lost control. All the pleasure he was getting was overwellming, he loved it, his hands caught Blaine's butt and he squeezed it! The brunet moaned and Sam loved that sound with his guts... They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until Sam's neck was covered in red marks and bite marks... The blond kissed Blaine one last time... Long and tender... And both boys fell asleep, Blaine sleeping on top of Sam and Sam happier than ever...

* * *

**Background:**

**Sam dated Quinn & Santana;**

**He joined the club because of Quinn;**

**Born this way and Blame it on the Alcohol never happened;  
**

**Quinn is 'dating' Puck;**

**Sam never fucked his shoulder, therefore he's still the quarter back.**

******If there's anything else, I'll warn you, please leave me your thoughts, I love to hear from all of you, I'm loving the response!  
Thank you so much John W. Black-**


	4. Chapter 4- Space

**Author's note: Two chapters in two days look at me go! :D Okay this is by far the shortest chapter, I'm sorry but it ended right where I wanted to! Thanks to a guest who corrected me on the Italian parts of chapter 3. I don't speak Italian, (I would love to) and google translate isn't like the most reliable thing in the world. Thanks to Twice Charmed One & lastnight815 for the reviews and thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you all! :D**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of love- Chapter 4- Space...**

In the morning, Sam was woken up by a comfortable weight on top of him. He took a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the smell of watermelon. He savored it, taking various deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, they were greeted by a beautiful creature with brown hair. The creature was smaller than Sam, his chest came up and down in a calm rhythm, his head resting on Sam's naked torso... For moments the blond thought that he had been greeted with a wonderful dream, in a wonderland, but when the headache started to burn inside his head and the light started to burn his eyes, and all the memories flooded back to his head, Sam got scared... He was quiet for a moment, remembering all the feelings that the kiss had given him... It felt so good, so right... _'But it's wrong! I know it!'_ The blond gently rolled Blaine to his side and got out of bed. He stepped in the shower and let the cold water wash his impurity... His sickness... After getting some old clothes on, he got out of the bathroom and gently walked past Blaine, the blond was about to close the door, when he turned around and took one last look at Blaine... His gel was gone, and the wild, adorable, curls replaced the firm gel coat... His neck had a red mark on it, Sam was staring at it and when he remembered where that mark had come from, he turned around and closed the door. Running downstairs to cook breakfast for his family. He prepared three plates of eggs, pancakes and toasts. After eating his plate of scrambled eggs, Sam went to the yard to 'do some work'. There wasn't anything to do, he just... Stayed there, with tears creeping into his eyes, as his mind raced through all the emotions he had had when he kissed Blaine. Even tipsy like he was, Sam could differentiate the amazing kisses he and Blaine had shared, with all the sloppy kisses he had had with his former 'girlfriends'... _'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not even calling Quinn and Santana my ex-girlfriends!'. _When his drunken mind pulled Blaine into the most amazing kiss he had ever had, Sam didn't feel any regrets. It was just right and it felt amazing... Like a hot cup of coffee after a very long and cold winter day... No! He couldn't compare it with anything because it had been better! Comparing it with something would ruin it... _'No Sam, don't think like that...' _He rested his hand in his knees, they turned into fists, and tears dropped onto his mother's beautiful white & blue roses. Why had he been plagued with this? Why? He was a freak! The things the other jocks said about Kurt... Those things also applied to him... He would have the same faith as his former friend... Bullied to death...

Blaine woke up, remembering every single detail of what had happened last night... How Sam's hands roamed down his back, how he squeezed his ass, his moans when Blaine kissed his neck... The fact that Sam had pulled him in for a kiss... Even with all the alcohol in his system Blaine remembered it... It was awesome and so hot... He had touched Sam's abs... Those things were dangerous! They were sharp as hell! Not that Blaine was complaining... An evil smirk formed in his lips... Sam was nowhere to be found so Blaine stood up and knocked on the bathroom's door, not hearing anything he entered the bathroom, took his clothes off, and took a nice hot water shower... After six months of torments he was happy... After six months of being ignored by his family and 'friends', he was happy again! He had a will to smile, the smile was genuine! It didn't made part of the mask that he normally used! Sam was nowhere to be found, breakfast was on the table, and there were two plates of eggs, Blaine took one for himself, he already knew how things worked during breakfast, and to be honest eggs and bacon were way better than toasts and coffee, but the day before he just, reacted, answering as fast as he could. He was sure that he had mentioned it to Sam, but... The blond remembered it? Apparently...

"Hey Blaine! How was the party?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Evans, the party was great!" Blaine took his plate and placed it on the sink.

"For the hundredth time, call me Dwight..." Blaine went outside to check on Sam, and he found the blond sitting behind the small cherry tree that the Evans had in their backyard.

"Sam?" The blond froze in panic when he heard Blaine. He needed to run away... He... Something! "Hey, is everything alright?" Blaine sat next to him, he was about to place his hand on Sam's shoulder when the other boy snapped.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!"

"Sam what the hell is wrong with you?!" Asked Blaine, oblivious to Sam's inner dilemma.

"You! You are wrong!" That said, Sam stood and ran, he just ran. He needed to go somewhere... Somewhere safe... That somewhere was a small lake outside Lima. The blond jumped inside his car before more tears started to fall from his green eyes. Tears of... Tears of an internal fight that had been going on since 8th grade...

He was the new transferred kid, from Boston to Nashville. Left behind all his friends and now he was the new weird geek kid. But then... There was this kid, Jeffery. Jeffery was a popular kid, good looking, with dark hair and brown eyes. He and Sam became friends and by the end of the year, Sam... Sam did something very wrong that ruined his friendship with Jeffery and that almost ruined his life. He received hateful messages, Facebook comments, people actually laughed at him in his face. Luckily for him, that only lasted for three days, his dad had gotten a job in Chicago. After all that had happened in Nashville, Sam decided to change. He spent countless hours in the gym, brightened his hair with lemon juice, and he ignored what felt right. Sam got into the football team, dated a cheerio, a brunette girl named Kaitlyn, and after three or four months, Sam thought he was cured. That... That terrible phase was gone. But no, it had to comeback, in a blond form, with the name of Thomas. Now, Thomas was his neighbor, this made everything ten times worst, because he saw him every day. But there were some good things about Thomas... The good thing being that, Thomas tried to kiss Sam, and Sam didn't run away, he kissed him... And for a week or so, Sam was happy, school was doing great and he and Thomas were happy. But, the universe had to back stab Sam, as usual. Thomas was bisexual, and he used Sam to climb the 'social-ladder', when he was on top, Thomas figured that he didn't need Sam anymore, so he mastered a plan to out the popular jock. It went like this...

**Flashback, school year 2009/2010**

"Hey meet me in the auditorium during lunch time..." Whispered Thomas. Sam gave him a smirk, their usual meetings in the auditorium always ended in lots of kisses... Lots and lots of them. After class was over, Sam walked to the auditorium, and he waited. Thomas was running a bit late, he probably went to the bathroom or something... The other boy sneaked in and got behind Sam. "Hey there...", the other blond jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Tom!" He leaned in to kiss Thomas, but the other boy backed out and yelled.

"FAG! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Sam, Tom, are you guys there? What happened?!" The rest of the football team was in the auditorium, and most of them had witnessed the attempted kiss...

"This fag tried to kiss me!" Yelled Thomas, slowly getting away from Sam... Sam was... Dead... The sadness that hit him, the... Everything... Was just wrong, _'How could he do this to me? And why?' _

"Is this true?" Asked Craig, the quarterback, also known as the head moron.

"What?! No!" The ones that had seen him leaning in called him a liar, and after a few more shouts and name calling, they decided to punch-the-gay-away from him. Bad luck for them, Sam knew how to run. And he was pretty fast. He got to the parking lot before any of the jocks and quickly jumped in his car and drove away. After that he changed schools, telling his dad it was because of a girl, and entered a boarding school in Chicago (He lied to his parents, saying that it was because he liked comics and all that geeky stuff, his father pretended to believe in him...). There he was safe, because he was isolated from the outside, but how long until another '_incident_' happened?...

**Present**

He had been incident free for a year and seven months... And now Blaine... Blaine and all his beauty broke Sam's walls. Walls that he built and fortified over the last two years... Now everything would return, and he would be alone... He had done the 'wrong' thing too many times... He couldn't do it again. This was wrong! There has to be a way out of this...

Blaine was... Shocked? Well he certainly wasn't expecting Sam to react like he did... But what did Blaine want? A relationship with a guy he knew for like two days? That's pathetic! He just wanted to... Talk... He tried to call Sam but, they hadn't trade numbers yet, _'Don't even know how that happened'_ Blaine thought as he sat on the exact spot where Sam was just a minute ago. He didn't run after him, Blaine didn't want to cause a scene, and there was no reason to run after Sam, was there? No... He barely knew Sam, and he didn't know what had happened, what was happening. He did know that Sam kissed him, not the other way around. Stevie and Stacey came outside and Blaine spent a few hours playing with them. By noon, Mary became worried. Sam had left without a warning; he didn't say where he was going, with whom or when he would be back. She called twice but he didn't answer, instead he texted her.

**Sam: **?

**Mary: **Where are you? I'm worried!

**Sam: **Santana's, we're all going out for lunch

**Mary:** Why didn't you invite Blaine?

**Sam:** He said he didn't want to

**Mary: **Alright don't be late! I want you home at 3

"Blaine? Did Sam invite you to go out for lunch?" Asked Mary entering the back yard, where Stevie and Stacey were playing and Blaine was reading a book.

"Uh, yeah! I'm just tired... Didn't feel like going..."

"Alright lunch will be ready in five, can you get the kids to wash their hands?" Mary asked Blaine, obviously she didn't buy his excuse.

"Of course." The brunet boy stood and called the twins, "Let's go wash our hands, lunch is ready!" The kids jumped from their places and ran inside, Blaine followed them and stopped them from making a huge mess in the bathroom. Lunch was calm, silent for the most part, but comfortable silence, not that weird awkward silence you get when the aunt you hate the most comes to have lunch with your family. Blaine divided his afternoon between the yard and Sam's room, mostly the yard... When Sam came home, Mary took him for a very long speech about leaving the house without a warning and not making our guest comfortable. He went to his room and showered. A very quick one to eliminate all traces of tears from his face, and just because the temperature outside was making the sidewalks evaporate.

"Sam?" Asked Blaine before entering the room.

"I'm changing..." Lied Sam, he was fully dressed and playing Star Wars Battlefront II.

"Do you play video games while you're changing?" Sam sighed and told Blaine to come in. "I... I think we should talk about what happened last night..."

"Last night was a mistake! I was drunk! Now if you don't mind, I need a perfect score to unlock this medal..." Sam didn't want to face Blaine. He wanted to focus on something else, '_Please don't say that I kissed you.._.'

"But you kissed me..." '_Son of a bitch!_'

"As I said, I was drunk..." Replied Sam, not taking his eyes from the TV screen.

"Then why didn't you said that when I talked to you this morning?"

"Because you're a creep!" Shouted Sam finally looking at the brunet. Sam saw sadness in his eyes.

Blaine was... Mad and sad at the same time, he wanted to punch Sam for calling him a 'creep', but the sadness that struck him stopped him from doing it. He just turned around and left... There was no coming back to this relationship... It was dead...

For the next six days Blaine didn't talk to Sam, and Sam didn't talk to Blaine. They would pass most of their time in separate divisions. Blaine would occasionally walk around Lima, Sam was forced to go with him but he always stayed a couple feet away, eyes focused on the side walk with occasional glances at the brunet boy. Every night, Blaine would let some tears flow. It appears that his parents plan to make his life miserable and make all the hate from Washington follow him to Lima was successful. He had no friends, and the guy that slept on the same bed as he did, hated him and thought that he was a disgusting creep... One night, it was just too much, he had to cry...

Sam heard the brunet boy crying... And it killed him, especially when he knew that some of those tears were his fault. He had caused them. _'I can't stay here... I'll kiss him or something...'_ So Sam took his pillow and when he closed the door, he heard Blaine cry even harder. Taking a deep breath Sam told himself to calm down, and he went downstairs to the living-room's couch, where he spent hours fighting with his brain, who was telling him that it was the right thing, but Sam knew it wasn't...

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Dwight asked. He had come home from the office, his dad was a lawyer but his firm wasn't doing so well.

"Oh uh.. Blaine needed some space..."

"Have you been crying Sam?" Dwight took a sit in front of Sam. Things had been awkward between Blaine and Sam but he told Mary to let him take care of everything, and now was the time to do so.

"Uh no! Why should I be crying?" Asked Sam trying to mask the tears from his face. Dwight gave him that look... The look that made Sam uncomfortable...

"Sam... This has been going on for years... Do you think I don't know?" The younger blond didn't answer, he was petrified. His dad... _'No he can't know... He doesn't know, there's nothing to know!'_ "I can see it in you... Stop fighting this..." Sam collapsed into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Dwight quickly moved to his side and hugged him. "I should have said something before but, I didn't think you were ready..."

"I... I'm not ready..."

"Say it to yourself before you say it to me son..." Said Dwight with tears in his eyes. Sam took a deep breath... He was going to do this... He was... '_I'm Sam Evans... And I'm... I... I'm gay..._' There! He had done it! Now he just had to say it out loud...

"Dad... I'm gay..." His dad smiled and hugged him. Comforting him.

"I know son, and I love you no matter what..." They went to the kitchen and Dwight gave Sam a beer. The blond gave him a curious look. "I think you need it..." They drank in silence and when both father and son had finished their drinks, they hugged one last time, and Sam went back to the living-room... He was about to lie down when a bell ringed inside of him. _'There's something that I've got to do'_. He grabbed his pillow and went back to his room, Blaine had stopped crying, so Sam crawled under the sheet and gently placed his arm over Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I was a jerk... I was scared... You didn't deserve to hear that, you gave me a second chance and I was an ass... I'm sorry..."

"Can you move?" Was all Blaine said. And in that moment, Sam lost all hope, he had stopped the dilemma inside of him for nothing... Well he felt better about himself but... A part of him did this for Blaine... "Please? I'm almost falling..." Sam rolled to his side and to the other side of the bed, putting as much distance between him and the brunet as possible. "Hey?!"

"What?" Sam asked turning around to face Blaine.

"I didn't tell you to stop cuddling with me!" Sam smiled and got closer to Blaine. The brunet snuggled into Sam's embrace and... He kissed him... Both boys fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave me your thoughts on the story so far and the chapter, I love hearing from you :D!  
**

**Thank you!  
John W. Black**


	5. Chapter 5- I don't know what 'this' is

**Author's note: Please don't shot me... Sorry for the wait, but I've had exams, and then parties, and I've been tired as hell! But to compensate, here's chapter 5, by far the longest of them all (that's what she said xD) standing at 4,056 words (not counting the Author's note & Warnings). Enjoy and please leave me feedback it really helps!  
**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of love- Chapter 5- I don't know what 'this' is...**

_ 'This past weeks have been the strangest of my life... Getting sent to a new, strange home, losing two of my only friends, George, or Locutus as I like to call him, because he looked like Patrick Stewart, and he was obsessed with Star Trek. And Luca... Luca was my bodyguard and George was my butler... We would spend countless hours traveling around Washington, eat junk food, talk about all sorts things, like Star Trek and Italy. Luca was an Italian immigrant and George was a British fella, but he had lived in Italy for a few years. They raised me, together with Paola. They were the family I never had... My parents spoiled me, but thanks to this three, I grew up fine. I love them... I miss them every day... When we were ripped from each other, there was a hole inside of me... And now Sam filled that hole... Our relationship was weird... It wasn't even a relationship. We made out... I needed comfort, and so did he. So this was the thing. At first I thought he was a complete asshole, but after we kissed, I started to realize what he was going through... Denial... He was denying it... I never had that problem, Luca, George and Paola always told me it was a normal thing, they just told me that I should wait until I was ready... So back to these last weeks, Sam and I fought. We kissed, we fought again, and now we sleep curled up in each other. Our lips exchange casual kisses, but outside the bedroom, we're just friends... This is comfort, not dating... I don't mind it, it would be weird to date a guy I barely knew... But, the first day of school was approaching and soon, I would have to confront Sam about all of these, but for now, I'll just enjoy what I have..._' Blaine closed his little book, he didn't call it a diary, it was a book where he wrote down his thoughts, the thing that kept him sane for the last six month, sure his three friends had been there but there are somethings you don't tell your closest friends, somethings you keep to yourself... And as the brunet boy stated in his book, his 'thing' with Sam had come from the mutual need for comfort, nothing more... Blaine went down to the living room, where he found Sam, Stevie and Stacey sitting and watching Mulan. He sat next to the blond and soon after that, he was in Sam's arms, taking comfort from 'this'...

Sam was more than satisfied with all of 'this', he needed comfort, his dad had been amazing about his 'issues', he had been the world greatest dad, but he needed assurance, he needed physical contact with something to assure him that this was the right thing to do... It was a selfish thing, but... He needed to do it. It was the 28th of August and school started in 5 days, first Monday of September, and there was still someone that needed to hear it, even if he was sure that she was just waiting for him to tell her...

Santana... The one person that had been the first to accept him, even before he accepted himself... It had been a weird situation, it involved a make out and an non existing boner, I shall leave that to your minds... Anyway, Sam denied it, and Santana didn't force him, soon they became friends... Best friends... So Sam decided that today was the day to talk to Santana. He texted her and they decided to meet at the Lima Bean in half an hour.

"Hey Blaine I'm going to the Lima Bean to talk with Santana, could you watch them?"

"Sure Sam, everything okay?" Asked Blaine looking into Sam's deep green eyes.

"Yeah, I just need tot talk to her..." Replied the blond, for some reason, he looked away from Blaine's eyes... _'Maybe this has all been a huge mistake...'_ Thoughts like the one he just had creeped into his mind through the short drive from his place to the Lima Bean, when he entered the coffee shop, the Latina girl was there waiting for him with a Latte on her hand.

"Sup Trouty?" She asked with a smile as her best friend pulled the chair in front of her. He didn't speak, taking the coffee from her hands and taking a huge sip.

"I'm gay..." He said in a whisper... Taking another sip from his coffee to hide his fears... The fear that the person in front of him would snap and turn into a wild animal that only felt hate towards him, like all the others...

"I know, for like a year... Do I need to-?"

"NO!" Sam shouted, stopping the brunette girl from recalling the 'incident', Santana smiled stood up and gave Sam a tight hug. They talked for a while, and Santana kept making her '_investigation_' with questions like, Why now? What had made him came out now? Who was the boy? And they were met with long and deep answers that made Sam relive his dark past...

"So... Well I... I never told anyone that I was gay, but in eighth grade I tried to kiss my best friend and he spread the word, luckily we moved to Chicago, and in Chicago I dated a jerk who used me to get on top of the 'pyramid', that lead to me being outed and have to transfer to a boarding school... Then we moved to Lima and you know the rest..." Break and another sip from his, almost empty, latte.

"Yes, but why now?" Asked the brunette girl a little annoyed, that's what she wanted to know, was he forced to do it?

"Well, I... There's this guy and we sorta made out, and then my dad found me sleeping in the couch and well... He told me to tell him... And I did..." Sam lowered his head and whispered, "I'm still freaked out and scared..."

"You know I would always be here for you?" Santana asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I do Santana... I do..."

"So... Are you two getting it on?" Asked the girl in her I'm-gonna-embarrass-you tone.

"What! No! We make out! That's that!" Replied Sam with a terribly cute blush on his cheeks.

"What's his name? He needs to pass my inspection..." Santana was a very protective friend. You mess with one of hers, you mess with the devil...

"Blaine, he'll be joining Glee club, I heard him sing in the shower and he's just... Mind blowing!" Replied Sam and an evil smirk creped through the brunette's face.

"Oh I bet he's blowing!" Both of them shared a laugh, Santana of triumph and Sam of embarrassment. After a few more minutes of chatting, both parted ways, Santana to Britt's, and Sam to Blaine...

Blaine was sitting in the living room, building a card castle with the twins, when someone did the worst thing you could do to someone building a card castle... They opened the door!

"I'm home!" Announced Sam, Stevie and Stacey ran to hug him and Blaine picked all the cards and shoved them in the box.

"How did the talk go?" Asked Blaine as the blond entered the living-room and placed Stacey on the couch.

"Perfect! Hey do you want to cook dinner?" Sam was just so happy that he needed to share that happiness with the world. The most important people in his life had accepted him... Well... There was still his mom, who had had a... _Reactio__n_ on that Wednesday morning, but maybe dad could talk some sense into her...

"Yeah sure, are you celebrating?" Asked Blaine as both boys went to the kitchen and Sam started to look through some of his mom cookbooks.

"Yes, life's great!" Replied the blond, _'See?! This is the problem! We're using each other and this isn't going to end well... There's no communication...''_ They cooked roasted lamb with some potatoes and salad, Sam set up a nice table, and a two hours later, the Evans' house was filled with the wonderful smell of roasted lamb.

When Mary came home, she was surprised to see dinner cooked, but she was pleased. No work, that's always a plus! She was, however, intrigued by the boys actions.

"So, why did you two do this?" Asked Mary, casually walking into the living-room.

"Oh, I just thought Blaine and I could cook dinner, since we were at home _all_ afternoon" Lied Sam, he hadn't been at home, and the reason he cooked dinner was because he was happy and wanted to celebrate, but his happiness had limits... He wasn't going to say it out loud for everyone to hear... Dwight was even more surprised, and shot Sam a curious look, who gave him a look that said 'Talk to you later'. Dinner was fun, the kids told their story about a princess that lived in an awesome castle made of cards that went down when the big blond monster came in and opened the door, which totally ruined Sam's lie.

"I had to make the castle fall!" Said Sam with an evil smirk, maybe his lie hadn't fall... Mary just shock her head and the family talked... Work, school, remodeling the office, work, school, what were they doing tomorrow...

"I'm going over to Finn's, I would invite Blaine but, tomorrow isn't a good day for Finn..." Announced Sam. All the others gave him an understanding look. Kurt had died on the 28th of March, and Finn had developed this anger against the day 28... Of _any_ month... So most of the Glee club would be there to support him and take all of his bullshit... Because Finn became a complete ass on the 28th...

After the movie was over, all the inhabitants of the Evans' household went to bed, Sam and Blaine started to make out as soon as Blaine closed the door. The brunet removed Sam's shirt, and shoved the blond into bed. Jumping on top of him like a wild animal, he figured that Sam loved this after the first few times, and all the moans. His hands traveled down the blond's god like abs, and his well defined pecs. He brought his lips to Sam's and they crashed into a hot sloppy kiss. Sam moved down to Blaine's jaw, kissing it lightly, then to his neck, bitting it and kissing it, causing the other boy to moan.

"Sam..."_'This isn't right... I should stop it... But god! He's so hot! I mean, if you could say no to this abs, and no to this lips doing wonders to you, you hate yourself...' _Blaine moaned as the blond kept making wonders to his neck. He knew they had to talk about it, but for now, let Sam do his thing. Both of them quickly fell asleep, Blaine curled up in Sam, both smiling, both satisfied.

The morning soon came, like thief that comes before dawn and steals your coffee... It came creeping through the curtains, slowly waking Sam to what would be one of the longest days he had ever had...

Sam took a shower, cooked breakfast, and at 10am he was leaving promising not to be late for dinner. This would be a bad day... Having to hear Finn whining all day long because of happy gay couples that should be in jail because his brother was dead... He would go on and on with this, until someone snapped... They never left, because Kurt would hate them if they left his brother...

"Hey Trouty..."

"Hey Tana.. Ready for the big day?" Sam asked trying to joke and hide his fears... Finn tend to lean to his side, because he had helped Kurt, and the taller boy would start to say stuff like 'Why couldn't you be gay?' and this would leave Sam very uncomfortable, and that was Santana's time to snap at Finn. They walked in and greeted Mr. & Mrs. Hummel, who thanked them for the support, then they went down to Finn's room, where they found Rachel hugging him, and the rest of the club sitting there, just waiting for him to start blabbering a bunch of homophobic nonsense. It was pretty weird, your gay brother dies and you become a homophobe... Yup that was Finn's logic. 'Hate all the gays because they somehow made Kurt's live a living hell...', this had all started a month after Kurt's death, when Finn found out that Karosfky was gay.

"Hey Sam..." Greeted Finn as Sam and Santana walked in, the blond took a deep breath and got ready for it, _'3... 2... 1... Here we go...' _"You know Kurt really liked you, he talked about you all the time, he secretly hoped that you were guy, but I'm glad you aren't... You're not right?"

"Finn!" Rachel slapped Finn's arm, Sam was red with both anger and fear. Finn was implying that it had been his fault that Kurt was dead.

"Can you imagine? Coming out as a gay guy after my brother's death?" Continued Finn. Sam looked down to hide his face and Santana took the hint.

"Alright Orca that's enough!" The latina girl stood and pulled Sam by the arm, dragging him upstairs.

"We're leaving Sam! You're gonna go home to that boyfriend of yours and I need to get home, my mom called..." She dragged him around and they quickly said their goodbyes to the Mr. & Mrs. Hummel.

"He is not my boyfriend Santana!" Said Sam as they reached for his car.

"Yeah, yeah keep tellin' yourself that, Trouty Mouth, you totally have a crush on him!" Replied Santana with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'll see you on Monday, I don't feel like getting out of the house that much..."

"You never do Trouty, you never do..." Said Santana as she walked to her car. Sam watched his best friend leave, he stayed in there for a few more minutes, he needed to go somewhere safe and calm. A place also known as the lake. He parked next to the water and slid to the hood of his car, taking a deep long breath, _'You can't back out Sam... You're out... It's out there... Now you have to live with that... You're a freak and there's nothing you can do about it...' _He stayed there for an hour or so, occasional tears creped into his eyes as flashbacks of everything he went through flashed in his mind.

Blaine was sitting outside with his iPad, he wasn't doing much, just thinking of what was he going to do about 'it', _'I... I don't know, I mean... Yeah he's super cute, has some abs to die for, his lips are amazing and his eyes are... Jesus! But this is wrong... I need to end this, as quickly as possible...' _He wasn't going to do it tonight, Sam was troubled when he left to go see Finn, Blaine didn't know how the whole suicide thing was affecting him. Mary called him for dinner and Blaine slowly walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Sam entered the bathroom abruptly, all the anger in his face disaperaed as soon as he saw Blaine. The anger did, but not the tear marks that marked his face like scars.

"Didn't go well?" Asked the brunet sympathetically.

"Not now..." Sam washed his face and hands and left the bathroom, when he entered the living-room he was greeted with silence. His father looked at him with deep concerned eyes. Sam had manage to sneak pass his mother, but not his dad. When Sam opened the front door, Dwight was there waiting for him. Sam's state was terrible, tear marks in his face, red eyes, messy hair from all the times he shoved his hands in his head. Sam sat and ate in silence, Mary and Dwight made some talk to break the awkward silence, Blaine kept studying the blond. He was quite worried... Sam still had some issues...

"Dwight! I don't want the kids watching that! They're going to have nightmares!" Said Mary, the kids & Dwight were watching their favorite show 'The Walking Dead'. The kids weren't scared (not anymore) since Sam had went through the tedious process of explaining to eight year olds that it was a TV show, and it was very cool! Since that Sam & Dwight had manage to watch the show without having the kids running around crying. Blaine had never watched the show but he loved it. Blood, disgusting things, zombies, what else could you ask for?

"But mommy we're not scared!" Replied the kids in unison.

"Come on Mary, they're going to lose the ending!" Begged Dwight, Mary sighed with frustration and said something about Dwight taking care of their nightmares. The episode ended and Dwight sent everyone to bed. Sam and Blaine made their into the bedroom. Blaine closed the door, but this time, his lips weren't greeted with Sam's hungry lips. He saw the blond stripping into his underwear and sliding to bed. Blaine did the same, he was getting under the covers when he heard Sam sob. The brunet got closer to him and pulled him in. Sam turned around and buried his head on Blaine's chest.

"Sam you can-" Blaine never finished that sentence because Sam gave him a kiss.

"Please can we just... Cuddle?" Sam begged, Blaine didn't argue, he just let Sam cuddle into him. Dwight silently closed the door of Sam's room and smiled to himself.

The Evans spent Saturday buying some new school material for the kids, and went to the park for the rest of the day, where Sam and Blaine were 'forced' to play 'zombie tag', basically you have to pretend to 'eat' the person you tag, by making them laugh. Sunday was a very warm day, so for the Evans that meant pool day! Sam played with his siblings all day, and by lunch time, after every one had dried out, Sam decided that Blaine was too dry, so he rammed the brunet into the pool, both of them laughing like maniacs. Blaine had to do it today. He was supposed to talk with Sam on Saturday, but he... He... He chickened out, Sam had been... Particularly wild on that night. Attacking Blaine like an hungry beast, devouring his thick lips and leaving a few light bite marks on his neck. But today was the day. It had too be.

Mary placed some sandwiches on the porch's wooden table, and a jar of orange juice. She watched the interaction between the two kids and thought to herself that the friendship that had grown between them was adorable. Dwight was also quite please by the boy's interaction, but he had other reasons... The rest of the day was spent outside, lying on the grass, playing UNO or Monopoly. After dinner, a fresh chicken & pineapple salad, the boys went inside to watch some TV. Mary & Dwight stayed outside, watching the stars and talking.

"I'm glad those two became such good friends... This were... Awkward in the beginning..." Said Mary taking a sip from her cold tea.

"Me too..." Dwight looked up and laughed. Mary gave him a questioning look, "It's nothing, I was just remembering how Sam used to look up and say that one day he would command the grand army of the republic..." They both laughed as they went through memories of their older son.

"We need to remodel the office..."

"I know Mary, I think we should let Blaine chose what he wants, he's going to stay here for a while..." Mary agreed with Dwight, she stood and grabbed the tray with the empty glasses of tea, "Mary could you call Sam? I need to talk to him. Everything is alright don't stress..." A few minutes later, the younger blond sat next to his father, on the porch's sofa.

"Sup dad?"

"So... What happened in this last days?" Asked Dwight, Sam hadn't talked to him since Thursday.

"So... Ah... On Thursday I told Santana..." Dwight smiled and gestured for Sam to continue. The blond took a deep breath and told him what had happened at Finn's.

"I don't think you should go to Finn's next month. That guy is an ass, and I won't allow it!" Sam tried to look a bit upset but truly, he wanted to thank his dad.

"And that's it..."

"Are you sure? How are things between you and Blaine?" Asked Dwight in a forced, casual tone. Sam turned his head way too quickly, denouncing that something was up.

"Ah... Ah.. I... He and I..." Sam couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he couldn't even say what was going on between he and Blaine.

"Are you too dating?"

"No... That's the thing... But how do you know?!" Sam was now confused, he could have lied!

"I saw you two kissing on Friday night... So if you aren't dating, what are you two doing? Are you two having sex?"

"What?! No dad! We just... We kiss..." Yeah so that's the new description to what he and Blaine had going on '_We kiss..._'.

"Are you sure it's just that?"

"Yes dad, we are not having sex..." Even if that thought was quite... _Pleasing_...

"Good, 'cuz I haven't made that research..."

"Dad have you been watching gay porn?" Sam... He could not think of his dad... Watching gay porn... '_Oh god why?!_'0

"Research Sam... Not porn..." Sam just shook his head and went to bed, where he say Blaine sitting and fully dressed.

"Sam we need to talk..." He didn't know the brunet that well, but that tone and that sentence weren't good. The blond sat on the opposite side of the bed and Blaine continued, "What we have going on... It has too stop... We don't have feelings for each other," '_Well... I sort of have a crush on you but I'm not telling you..._' " We're using each other and this isn't going to end well, so we should just cut it..."

"Okay..." Sam got his pajama out and started to dress himself.

"Okay? That's it?" Blaine wasn't expecting that one... Well, not that reaction...

"Can you turn around? I'm changing!" Asked Sam in the same harsh tone he had used the day he met Blaine.

"Well two minutes ago you didn't mind, you liked it!"

"But I do now. So?"

"You're not worth it!" And with that Blaine stood and left. For some reason he was pissed about it. He shouldn't be, what was he expecting? '_It's ridiculous, was I Blaine Devon Anderson expecting that green eyed idiot to have a different reaction? Beg me not to let him go, not to 'break it'?_' He lied on the couch, and just... He did nothing. He no longer knew if he was upset or just wanted to make Sam upset, he was, once again, lost.

"Blaine? What are you doing here kid?" Asked a voice through the darkness.

"Wow Mr. Evans you can see that well in the dark?" Asked Blaine astonished by Dwight's eagle vision.

"Dwight," corrected the older man, "Yes I can, but why are you here?"

"It's... Uh Sam needed some privacy I think he's still... Uh bumped about what happened on Friday..." Lied Blaine trying to protect Sam.

"I know, Sam told me last week, on Saturday night, he was exactly where you are, sobbing and saying you needed some space..." Said Dwight pointing to the couch where Blaine was lying.

"Uh... Well he and I-"

"I also know that..." Added Dwight, sparing Blaine from trying to explain what he and Sam used to have.

"Well we... I stopped what we were doing... It was wrong and we were using each other..."

"I see... Well, I'm not going to verbalize my opinion on your relationship, but, we didn't confirm anything to Mary, I want Sam to do it on his own, so you can't sleep here... Come on we can put a sleeping beg in the office, I doubt you'll want to go back to Sam's room..." And Dwight's assumption was right... That was the last thing _Blaine_ wanted...

* * *

**Thank you so much! Please leave me your thoughts on the story so far, I love hearing from all of you and the response this story has is just amazing!  
**

**THANK YOU!**

**John W. Black-**

**ps: This was not edited.**


	6. Chapter 6- The dawn after the night

**Author's Note: Hello! Missa back! Okay short chapter, I'm not pleased with this, but I had to stop procrastinating and get it done! There are Italian parts on the chapter, I DO NOT speak Italian so please, correct me! Thanks to every one who reviewed, I'm loving the response! This chapter is sort of a filler mostly Blaine's background story. George/Locutus is portrayed by Ian McKellen, if you have any suggestions to who should play Luca & Paola, please tell me! Blam should happen before I take a break (chapter 10) or maybe not, it's on them to decide! Thank you and here go some Thank You's!  
**

**Thank you...**

** stephhge: Thank you, you're sweet!  
**

** gleeville: Thank you! Go check out Cinco de Mayo, I know it's going to be amazing  
**

** Sage: Thank you! Lot's of good quality, Blam! And lot's of cuteness! **

**Twice Charmed One: Amazing fics!  
**

**lastnight815: Thank you, go check his story!  
**

** raiderva: Thank you for your opinion, it helped so much!  
**

**JossyFranken12: Thank you! **

**shanehardy:... Thanks for trying to verbally murder me with 'Walk of Fame'... (GO CHECK IT OUT! HAVE YOU BEEN LIVIN' UNDER A ROCK?)**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 6- The dawn after the night**

In the darkness of his chambers, Sam woke up, sweating and desperate for air. The dreams he had had, all the flashbacks, but this time more horrifying, and with a different person haunting his sleepy mind. Blaine... Blaine was the person in his dreams... Blaine was Thomas... But this time, Sam could see Blaine using him... He could see all the fakes 'I love you' and all the eye rolls that he had missed... Now he could see Blaine's true coluours... But deep down he knew that wasn't Blaine, it was just his brain playing a prank on him, making him believe that Blaine had used him... But he sort of did, didn't he? They both used each other that's for sure, he didn't know Blaine's reasons, maybe that's why he was so scared... _'_I_ need to talk to him, even if he doesn't want to talk to me, I can't keep running! I've made a decision, I'm not denying this anymore!_' He took a look at the alarm clock, it marked 6:54 and there was no point on going back to sleep now, school starts at 8:55 and he still wanted to go to the Lima Bean to get some coffee and talk to Blaine. Through his morning routine his thoughts tried to figure the best way to verbalize everything he needed to say to Blaine... Should he go full on and tell everything? Should he ask to be friends with Blaine? They never worked on that and it was definitely Sam's fault... He stepped in the shower and begged his brain to give him some clear answers, but things are never clear are they? '_What to dress? Captain America's Tee-shirt with some jeans, perfect!_' The blond walked downstairs, to get breakfast, the Evan's breakfast tradition disappeared during school times since they seamed to be late all the time! To his surprise, he found Blaine, eating a bowl of cereal and messing around with his phone. He was wearing some red skinny jeans, a short sleeved black shirt and to top it off, a red bow-tie, even like that he looked handsome!

"Morning..." Said Sam shyly. He went to grab a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

"Morning..." Replied Blaine not looking up. Sam took a deep breath and carried on with what he was doing.

"Uh... Do you want to stop at the Lima Bean before we go to school?" Asked Sam as he sat on the stool. Blaine mumbled a, 'Yeah sure...' and soon the kitchen silence had been replaced with the noises of two excited twins and two parents that were late for work.

"Uh kids, see you at dinner! Have fun, good luck for your first day!" Shouted Dwight as he shoved the kids into the car. Blaine and Sam waved and when they were gone, Sam turned around to see Blaine with his messenger bag and the keys to his car.

"So, we're taking your car?" The blond asked grabbing his bag.

"_No_, _I_ am taking my car, you take yours." Replied Blaine harshly, Sam was confused.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sam! I don't want to spend more time with you! Can't you see that!" And with that the brunet stormed out, turning the engine of his car on and driving off, leaving a heart broken Sam standing on the front porch... So it was true... Blaine had used him... The blond got into his car and silently drove to school, '_Why do I have to fall for the wrong person? Dammit! I'm such a fucking idiot!_' Sam cursed himself, he texted Blaine asking if he had manage to get to school, but the brunet didn't reply.

**Sam:** Dude, forget our stuff! Where are you?

**Blaine: **I'm at school.

**Sam:** Meet me in the parking lot, we need to go to the counselor's office.

**Blaine:** I don't need your help.

**Sam:** Fine! I hope you can find the classrooms without asking.

**Blaine:** I'm here...

Sam parked the car and took a look around, he spotted Blaine standing near the main entrance, slowly walking towards the brunet.

"Hey..." Blaine greeted him.

"Hey..." And silently, both boys walked into the building, Blaine followed Sam, who guided him through McKinley's empty halls. They reached the counselor's office and Miss Pillsbury spent a few minutes talking with Blaine, while Sam waited outside.

"Now Blaine, you and Sam take the same classes, I moved some people around and I manage to put you two in the same hall, just so you're not alone at a new school. McKinley can be a little intimidating..." Said the counselor, she didn't want to touch on the 'homophobic issue of McKinley High', specially with a gay student...

"How so?"

"Uh... Well... Uh... Blaine do you know what happened to a student named Kurt Hummel?" Now it all made sense in Blaine's head, Miss Pillsbury didn't know how to tell him that the school was filled with homophobes.

"Yes, don't worry Miss Pillsbury, I know about all the hate towards gay people, there's no need to worry..." Blaine assured her, he had had plenty of hate, he knew how to deal with it.

"Oh, okay, but if you need help, talk to me! I failed Kurt, I don't want to fail anyone else..." Apparently the Kurt issue, as Blaine was addressing it, had affected everyone... Sure he understood, they were his friends, and he understood Sam's motives, but there seemed to be something else...

"Don't worry I will, thanks for the help... It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pillsbury!"

"You too Blaine!" They shook hands and Blaine left her office. Sam was leaning against a wall, studying his schedule.

"My schedule sucks!" Muttered Sam to no one in particular.

"We have the same schedule..." Said Blaine announcing his presence, Sam jumped and looked at the brunet, who for a slip of a second, seemed to be pleased, just for a tiny little moment. "Can you take me to your locker? Mine is in the same hall...". Sam agreed and he took Blaine to his locker, when they were there the brunet found his locker in no time, Sam shoved some books in the locker and once he was done, he closed the door as silently as he could. He turned around and looked for Blaine. The shorter boy was carefully placing the books in his locker, organizing them. Blaine took a picture from his bag and held it on the locker's door. In the picture, you could see Blaine, a brunette woman in her forties with brow eyes. A tall, old man, with white hair and slender figure. And a man in his fifties with dark hair and dark eyes, he had a very simple mustache. They were all laughing, and even through the picture, Sam could tell that Blaine was truly happy. '_That can't be his family..._' Sam thought. Blaine closed the locker and turned around to see Sam staring at him.

"What?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh... Nothing..." Sam replied way too quickly. Silence fell between the two boys, the hall started to get filled with people, Sam greeted some of them and Blaine got a few looks from some of the girls. He just rolled his eyes and went back to texting Locutus & Luca, who were on 'support duty', texting him constantly.

"Hey Trouty! Who is he?" Santana asked, she got her answer before Sam had time to comeback to the real world. He was lost in his head, admiring Blaine's beauty. The brunet was too focused on his phone to give a crap to whatever was going on around him.

"Uh? Oh hi Santana! What did you say?"

"Oh Trouty Mouth..." Santana said shocking her head, "I'm gonna talk to him!" the latina girl jumped and moved to the other side of the hall. "Hello there dwarf! You must be Blaine! I'm Santana, Sam talked about you!", the girl got closer to Blaine and whispered, "If you hurt him, I'm gonna make you feel pain... Lots of pain...". Blaine, leaned in and whispered back.

"There's nothing going on between me and Sam. We're not even friends, we live in the same house, that's all." He backed out and he could see that Sam had heard him, he was hurt, and that made Blaine's hear ache... '_Hell, he just wants to hook up, that's what his kind does..._' "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got World History in five minutes and I need to find my classroom..." Blaine grabbed his bag and walked out, turning at the nearest corner. He didn't know where to go, but he needed to get out of there... He just couldn't bare it...

"I... I should go after him..." Sam said pointing awkwardly in the direction which Blaine had headed. Santana gave him a questioning look and Sam mouther 'Later', turning around to run.

"Uh, Blaine? World History isn't here... Let's go..." Sam said as he turned the corner to find Blaine, leaning against the wall. The brunet gestured for Sam to lead, and so he did. When they reached history class, Sam sat on one of the back rows and much to his surprise, Blaine sat next to him, not just because they were like, enemies or some shit. More because he thought Blaine was one of those neat, straight A, students who like to sit in the front row. He wasn't sloppy student, he even liked history, but Sam's dyslexia could be a bitch and most of the times, that stopped him from having A's. But still, he liked to sit in the back, there are less eyes staring at you. Mr. Lawson started his class with 'The Middle East and the birth of civilization', he also talked about all the projects that they had to do, and Sam sighed, 'Great! _Let's have the classroom filled with crappy, cardboard, pyramids... People don't have imagination_'. When class was over, Blaine ran out of the room has quickly has possible, Sam tried to follow him, to introduce him to some of his friend, so he wouldn't be alone, but the brunet boy was nowhere to be found. Sam looked for him, but after a few minutes he gave up and went back to his locker, Santana caught him in the middle of the hall and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Santana, what the fuck?!" Sam yelled in protest.

"What happened? Spill Trouty, 'cuz if that sexy ass, gelled hair bastard hurt you, I'm gonna hurt him!" Sam chuckled at Santana's description of Blaine... It was pretty accurate, maybe not the bastard part.

"We... Well... He broke, the thing..."

"What? Why?" Asked the latina confused, she knew they weren't dating, but in all honesty, who would break something like that with Sam fucking Evans?! Oh wait... She did, and they became best friends...

"He said we were using each other... There was no communication, no feelings involved... Which is sorta true, but I do like him, I don't think he likes me back... I think he kinda hates me..." He confessed... It was true, Blaine hated him... He said that he didn't want to spend time with him...

"Trouty it's impossible to hate you! You said no communication, maybe ask him out?" Sam never answered her question, the bell rang and he made his way to Geography, he was at the door when he remembered, '_Dammit! Blaine must be lost!_', to his surprise, he found Blaine sitting in the back row, with an empty sit next to him, Sam made his way to the sit and placed his things, the teacher, Mrs. Beckham was late, as always.

"How did you get here?" Sam asked, finally sitting down.

"This girl, Tina, she helped me get to class after a rude, blonde cheerio girl bumped into me..."

"Oh, Tina, she's cool, she's in Glee too... Rude, cheerio girl... That's Quinn, she quit... We could use another member..." That was very true... They had lost Kurt, and one of the cheerios that usually danced with them joined to fill his place, she still joins them for some practices, but Quinn left at the end of the year, after they lost Nationals.

"I don't think so..."

"What why? I heard you singing in the shower! You're amazing! And we could really use your voice!" Sam begged him. Blaine's flushed just a tiny little bit, he turned his head around so Sam wouldn't notice, like everyone, he loved getting complements, but this one came from Sam... It was special!

"I... I just don't want to okay? And please drop it, I'm not changing my mind..." Sam gave up, not wanting to give Blaine more reasons to hate him. Mrs. Beckham was twenty minutes later, and as soon as she entered, the teacher ordered them to open their books on 'Europe' chapter, and soon they were studying the continent where the birth of modern society took place. Class was over and again, Blaine stormed out, only this time, Sam managed to follow him. The brunet boy entered one of the boy's bathroom's and Sam followed him, '_I can just casually walk in and pretend that it was a coincidence..._' But when he did, Sam found the bathroom empty, he had seen Blaine entering it, and that was the only way in & out! Then he heard it, a low whisper in..._ Italian?_

""Locutus, non posso continuare a far questo! Lo sto spingendo via, ma lui continua a tornare! E io non so perché!" _(Locutus, I can't keep doing this! I'm pushing him away, but he keeps coming back! And I don't know why!)_ Blaine said, he had ran into the bathroom to talk with George, he had always a rational answer for everything...

"Blaine, forse gli piaci!" _(Blaine, maybe he does like you!)_ Said Locutus, in a tone that could always get into Blaine's head.

"Sam non era nemmeno triste quando ho fermato ciò che avevamo…Lui solo…lui mi ha soltanto buttato fuori dalla sua camera… What do I do Geroge?" _(Sam wasn't even sad when I stopped what we had ... He just ... He just threw me out of his room …). _George was quiet for a while, but then, he spoke his wisdom to the teenager's troubled mind.

"People don't react the same way Blaine... Maybe that was his reaction... I don't know what I can tell you... I know you're not going to ask him out, neither are you going to confront him..." George was quiet for a moment, waiting for Blaine's answer. "Merda! Blaine, io devo andare!" (Shit! Blaine, I've got to go!) And the call fell... Blaine kept yelling profenaty words, in italian, at his phone.

The call had ended and Sam hadn't understood a thing, except for his name, which had been weird! He had heard some words in english but not enough to make any sense. The blond quickly left the bathroom and he could hear Blaine, yelling some Italian nonsense, quickly blending in with the wave of students that was passing by, Sam waited until Blaine left the bathroom, looking much calmer.

"Hey Blaine!" Sam called him, the brunet boy turned his head and did his best to, roll his eyes, even if the site of the cute, hot, blond jock walking towards him was amazing. Only now, was he fully capturing Sam's immense beauty. Not like the other times, where his mind ended up drifting towards more... Intense fantasies... But now, he could see it... Sam's green eyes, like two green stars in deep space... His blond locks falling to his forehead... Those thing, soft lips... His broad shoulders and his charming smile... They were all too perfect, _'Oh fuck my life! Why am I falling for him? I need to punch something!'_ "Dude is everything alright? I've been lookin' for you!"

"Yeah I just needed to go to the bathroom..." Blaine lied, the bell rang and in a wordless agreement, Sam guided the shorter boy to the Spanish class... Mr. Schue, a Spanish teacher who didn't speak Spanish, was a really cool guy, Sam talked about him, during class, because apparently you didn't need to pay attention in class because Mr. Schue would give you a worksheet that was based on the chapter they were studying...

Blaine thought the guy was a creep. So energetic, way too much physical contact with the students, but they didn't seem to care.

"So, no one knows how to say embarrassed in Spanish?" Blaine knew it, but he kept quiet, letting the failure-as-a-Spanish-teacher be humiliated in his ignorance, "Our word 'embarrassed' comes from the spanish word avergonzado!"

"Okay, stop!" Blaine said, finally getting something to target his anger, "First: Those words have nothing in common! Second: It's pronounced abergonçado! Third: The english word, 'embarrassed' comes from the Portuguese word, Embaraça, which can mean both personal embarrassment or, a bunch of ropes mixed together! Do you even speak Spanish?" Yelled Blaine standing up, Mr. Schue was surprised and intimidated.

"Dude calm down!" Whispered Sam trying to make him sit.

"I am calm, I just want to be thought Spanish by someone who acctually knows Spanish!" And he sat back in his chair, leaving the class in pure shook, and to Will's salvation, the bell went off, announcing the lunch break.

"Dude what the heck was that?!" Sam asked annoyed because of what Blaine did to Mr. Schue. True, Mr. Schue didn't know a thing about Spanish, but he was cool, he helped Sam when the whole Kurt thing went down, and now Blaine was going all crazy...

"None of your business! I need to get out of here, away from this, and away from you!" He yelled running off... It was settled... The brunet boy had no interest in Sam...

* * *

**Please, please, please, please tell me what you think, reviews help a lot, and I want your opinion on how the story is evolving!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**John W. Black-**

**Ps: I'm gonna work on chapter 7 and post it ASAP, sorry for all the thank you's and stuff!  
**


	7. Chapter 7- A rude cheerio

**Author's Note: Yet another piccoletto (shorty), I have mixed feelings about this, it's like 6am and I didn't even read it, I finished it and Blam it's uploaded. My editor is being a lazy ass (Gleek4Snix) but I'll re-upload this when it's edited.**

**Special thanks to...**

**Gleeville- Check him out, he's turning Blam into a Mexican Party xD**

** Sagek: Thank you! Lot's of good quality, Blam! And lot's of cuteness! **

******Twice Charmed One: Amazing fics!**

******Shane Hardy: Still trying to kill me with Walk of Fame...**

******Shout out to sailmyships!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 7- A rude cheerio  
**

"Luca I don't know what to do!" Blaine was sitting in his jeep, eating a cheeseburger and drinking a huge cup of coke. After his 'diva-out', Blaine went to grab lunch and now, he was now engaged in a deep conversation with Francesco di Luca, he had told him everything that had happened with Sam since he got to Lima, and this was his cry for help.

"The old man is right! Maybe that Sam guy does like! George is right, people don't react the same way. Maybe that's the way Sam reacts to situations like that..." Luca waited for Blaine to say something, but when he didn't Luca decided to use his secret weapon. "You and I both know that you can't challenge the wisdom of Locutus..." Blaine knew that this was true. George was never wrong. When he told them that he was going to come out to his parents, George told him that they wouldn't like it, specially his father. However, none of them predict the reaction Christopher would have...

"You two used to give me good advice, now you just leave me more confused! Ciao Luca."

"Ciao Piccoletto, you know I'm right!" Luca could almost see Blaine rolling his eyes. The brunet placed his phone down, and leaned back, 'I should just ignore this! If I ignore it, it goes away!' But Blaine knew it wasn't true, nothing goes away by ignoring it, it goes away by dealing with it. But, he was too scared to do so, he would ignore it...

Over the course of the next days, Blaine and Sam didn't exchange a word. They would go home, do whatever they had to do, help Sam's parents, play with his brothers and then they would go to bed. Blaine could say that his, 'strategy', was being rather successful, but the colder his relationship with Sam got, the more he wanted to be with him. Kiss him, hug him and cuddle with him at night. Have him in his arms and lie there... The more he lost him, the more he wanted him... Blaine started to find himself daydreaming about Sam. He knew how his lips felt, but he didn't _know_ them. They never shared a kiss that involved passion. It was just physical desire. No... Meaning...

In most of his daydream, Blaine would end up hiding in the library, alone. Until Tina found him and started to hang out with him. They had some classes together and Tina told him that she knew how hard it could be to be in a new school where you don't know anyone. She forced him to join the drama club, but only after he refused to join Glee club.

Drama club was fun. There was this girl, Rachel. She was cool. Ambitious, and a little cocky, but she was sure of herself, and she knew what she wanted... Unlike certain people... Anyway, Rachel introduced him to McKinley's 'food chain'.

"First, you have the jocks. Moronic, homophobic idiots, that should be put in jail for their stupidity. There are some cool guys like Puck, Mike and Sam, and there are others that you should avoid, like Finn and Azimio."

"Aren't you and Finn dating?" Blaine asked after 'feeling' the venom in her voice when she said her boyfriends name. "I'm sorry it's none of my business..."

"No it's okay, I won't everyone to know that I'm not dating that asshole anymore. He called my two gay dads, fags! I swear to god I had never slapped anyone so hard..." She replied getting some of her anger out by digging her nails into Blaine's bicep. "Nice arms!" She said going back to her normal polite self. Blaine chuckled and thanked her. "So, next we have the cheerios, or Sue's zombies, they're mean bitches who think they're better than everyone. Quinn is the meanest of them all and Santana is the head bitch. Brittany is just... Brittany..." Rachel pointed to three cheerios talking in a little group by the lockers. The latina girl glared at Blaine, and the brunet shot her a challenging look, "Then there are all the others, at the bottom of the food chain, we have glee club..." The brunette sighed, "People are so stupid that they think art is just painting and sculpting... Anyway, after Glee club, comes that creepy idiot, Jacob Ben Israel, stay away from him..." After the tour had ended, Blaine and Rachel parted ways, Blaine was on his way out when someone bumped into him.

"Asshole!" Shouted Quinn after regaining her balance.

After the first week of school, Sam, Blaine, Stevie & Stacey were in the living room, watching Star Wars Episode V, when Dwight came in carrying, or rather, dragging a huge box. Sam jumped from his sit and went to help his father. Blaine placed Stacey on the floor and followed Sam.

"Dad, what is all this?" Sam asked after he dropped the last box.

"This, is Blaine's new room!" Dwight said with excitement. Sam faked a smile, he didn't want to ruin Blaine's enthusiasm. This was it... Blaine was gone... Their 'relationship' was like ice. No communication, no eye contact, no physical contact... Sam's crush on Blaine became bigger as the time passed. But the brunet wanted to be distant from him. Ever since Blaine went all diva on Mr. Schue, they hadn't talked. Sam tried, he did! But Blaine just ignored him, it killed him, and now he was going to lose him... Sam spent most of the day dreaming about Blaine. His knew his puffy lips, their taste... Cherry... Sam's favorite... The blond had to shook himself back to reality, they were upstairs dragging the office's furniture around. Blaine was talking with Dwight, and Sam was in the other side of the room dragging some boxes. He took a break to steal some glimpses of Blaine... _'Damn that smile!..._' one of the things that most captivated Sam was the brunet's smile... It made Sam melt and turn his knees into jelly...

After an afternoon of screwing, dragging and multiple bruises, the boys fell onto Sam's bed, and out of habit, Sam tossed his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer. The brunet was surprised, but he decided to enjoy the moment.

The next morning, Sam was thrilled! The smell of watermelon invaded his nose, and there was a warm body next to him, there was a moan and the body shifted position, digging his nose into Sam's neck...

"Morning..." Blaine said taking a deep breath. '_Shit! It's Blaine! Oh my god what do I do?!_'

"Uh... Morning dude..." Sam replied removing his arm from Blaine's waist, the brunet whimpered and as soon as he realized what he did, Blaine covered his mouth with his hands and got out of bed... That was probably the most awkward moment between the two of them. They didn't say anything, Sam just sat in bed while Blaine picked some clothe to get ready for school. '_Okay calm down Blaine... It didn't mean anything!_' But he couldn't stop thinking about the way Sam had placed his arm around him, pulling him closer...

They were walking towards their cars, when Sam decided to confront Blaine about their... Cuddling issue...

"Are you going to ignore me? Are we not going to talk about what happened?"

"Last time something happened you decided to ignore me, so I'll do the same!" Blaine snapped, slamming the door of his car shut. Sam just stood there like a fool, watching Blaine drive off, Sam wanted to shout and kick stuff, but he kept calm... Slowly getting in his car, he totally didn't slam the door, and he drove to school.

"Watch it idiot!" A blonde girl in a cheerio's uniform yelled as _she_ bumped into him. Blaine was getting sick of this girl, what had he ever done to her? Blaine sighed and he walked to the auditorium, where most members of the club where practising random plays and other where practising for what was supposed to be the school's musical, 'Grease'. Blaine wasn't a fan of Grease. He liked some of the songs but the whole concept... Eh... It's basically saying that you should turn into a slut to get your man and that you were supposed to act a certain way when you're with your friends, and then be a completely different person when you're alone. That's just wrong...

"Hey Blaine! Are you auditioning for the musical? You would be the perfect Danny!"

"Nah, I don't like Grease all that much, if we were talking about West Side Story, I would totally audition for the role of Tony!" Rachel was astonished, someone besides her liked West Side Story! She just hugged him! "Let me guess, you like West Side?"

"I love it! The whole forbidden love thing!" And quickly, they both formulated a plan to convince Miss. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste (Rachel said she would convince Artie) into changing the musical to West Side Story. Rachel would talk to Miss Pillsbury, so Blaine had to go talk with the female football coach.

"Uh... Coach Beiste, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked, peaking through the door.

"Sure kido, I don't think we've met before..." The coach gestured for him to come in and take a sit.

"I'm Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you coach!" Blaine gave her his charming smile that manage to make the toughest of expressions turn into a soft smile, and it did.

"The pleasure is mine kido! So what brings you here?" Shannon asked trying to get right to the point.

"It's about the musical... Rachel Berry a friend of mine, she's in the drama club too, were thinking that Grease might not be the most... Suitable show for a school where labels seem to guide the minds of the students..." Shannon was directing all her attention to what Blaine was saying. The brunet had a way to captivate people, specially if he needed to get something...

"As much as I agree with you, kid, I'll have to talk with the others..." Blaine faked a disappointed expression which made coach Beiste feel guilty, "But, I'm on your side kido..." '_Nailed it! The Anderson charm never fails!_' "If... You join one of the teams..."

"Uh... I'm not sure if any of the teams would like to have me..."

"Do you box?" The coach asked taking a sheet of paper and a pen out of drawer.

"Good, I need one more guy to join the team, Figgins is going crazy with the lack of funds, and I need twelve guys to start a team... Just sign there and we're done!" Shannon said handling him the paper and the pen. Blaine took a quick look at the names. He only recognized Puck and Mike. '_Okay so Sam isn't in the team_'. Blaine left the coach's office and he was on his way to meet Rachel.

"Did you convince her?" The girl asked, materializing in front of him.

"Yup, you?"

"Guess you and I'll be playing Maria and Tony!" Rachel giggled. They parted ways for today and Blaine was on his way to the car when a blonde girl ran pass him. He could both hear the sound of crying and he decided to go after her.

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine asked kneeling next to the girl.

"What do you want?!" The girl asked harshly. Blaine hadn't recognized her without her cheerio's uniform. Quinn was sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing and crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be a good person, but since you're a bitch I'm just gonna go, have a nice day Quinn..." Blaine stood and started to walk towards the door when the girl shouted.

"Please... I'm... I'm really sorry Blaine I... I... Just..." And she lost it, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. She might be a bitch, but Blaine knew how bad it could be not to have a shoulder to cry, so he sat next to her, placing an arm over her shoulder and he let Quinn cry. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm pathetic..." She said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I called you a bitch so we're cool..." Quinn chuckled and Blaine stood, offering her a hand, "Come on, I'll buy you some coffee and you can tell me why all the crying..." Quinn smiled and she took Blaine's hand.

"If you weren't gay, I would say you're trying to go on a date with me..." She joked and they both shared a laugh.

"Nope, I'm a gold star gay..." An hour later, they were sitting on the Lima Bean and Quinn had just told him everything that had happened since she got pregnant, apparently, her dad was an asshole that made her live into a living hell ever since, by his words, 'that Jewish monster' was born.

"And now, he's going to scream at me and my mom because coach Sue kicked me out of the cheerios..." She said taking a sip from her latte.

"Did he ever got violent with you?" Blaine asked looking into her... '_Green eyes... Just like... Nope, not going in that direction..._'

"No..."

"Well Quinn, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do... I can only cheer you up..." And from that day on, their friendship grew. They were in the middle of October and Blaine had come to realize that Quinn was a really nice girl, she loved to take photos of everything, they liked the same books and Quinn had a thing for... Zombies?

"Blaine how could you not watch The Walking Dead?!" She shouted after he told her that he only started watching The Walking Dead when he came to Lima.

"Quinn, how could you not watch Star Trek?!" He asked imitating her. They laughed and entered the Lima Bean. A place they seemed to go to every single day.

The paper announcing that West Side Story was going to be this years musical had just gone up, and the auditions sheet was just bellow it. Blaine wrote his name and Rachel did the same. Quinn was with them and she decided to audition too.

"So Blaine, what song are you going to use for your audition?" Quinn asked with an evil smirk. He told her that he had a crush on a guy but he was 'straight'

**Flashback**

"So Blaine, what song are to use for your audition?" She asked as they grabbed their coffees and walked to their favorite table.

"It's from Grease..." Blaine said with a chuckle, "Hopelessly Devoted to You..."

"Uh... Who is him?"

"What? No one! I... I just like the song!" He lied, and Quinn didn't buy it. She kept bugging him and when he finally got sick of it, he shouted 'Sam'.

"Don't tell him anything..."

"I won't Blainey!" She said with a smirk, "You're secret is safe with me..."

**Present**

"Yeah Blaine, what song are you going to use?" Asked Rachel locking herself on the boy's arm.

"Uh... It's a surprise..." The auditions where at five and Blaine was nervous... Like really nervous... What if Sam was there? Was it too much?

"B, you there?"

"Yeah Quinn..." The girl walked in and she saw Blaine shaking like a mad man.

"Blaine you're going to be fine, you're amazing I heard you practice that song hundreds of times, you're gonna be fine!" Blaine managed to smile and Quinn hugged him.

"You're going to be fine, just go out there and sing..." And that's what he did. When coach Beiste called him, Blaine walked into the center of the stage and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Tony..."

"Alright Blaine, and what song are you going to sing?" Asked Miss Pillsbury with a smile.

"Uh... It's not from West Side Story but, I think it fits..." He walked over to the band and told them what song he was singing.

**Hopelessly Devoted to You (glee version)**

Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you

I know, I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see? There's nothing left for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him"  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Clapping and a standing ovation, that's what he received when his song was over.

"I shouldn't comment, but Blaine, that was beautiful!" Said Miss Pillsbury, the other agreed with her and Blaine thanked them, and then slowly as he lifted his head... He saw him... Standing there by the door... Sam... He thanked the teachers and Artie one more time before he ran backstage.

"Quinn he was there!" Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes, and Quinn hugged him.

"Blaine... Blaine! Look at me! You're a teenager, you were acting on your feelings... Sam might be straight but you needed to get that out there, now let's go get some coffee before you become a mess..." The blonde girl took his hand and dragged him out to the Lima Bean.

"Quinn can I ask you something?"

"Sure Blaine, what do you need?" They parked, and walked towards the coffee shop.

"This is going to sound very gay but... Could you come shopping with me, on Saturday? I need some stuff for my room..."

"I will, but wasn't you room ready?" She asked. Yeah he could sleep on the room, but there was no decoration and he needed somethings. The kids had been sick and he didn't want to bother the Evans, Mary would want to go with him and if she couldn't she would force Sam to go with him and that would be awkward, specially after today...

* * *

**Please leave me your thoughts I love hearing from all of you!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**John W. Black-**

**What will happen after today? Who knows?**


	8. Chapter 8- The play of Thanksgiving

******Cory Allan Michael Monteith**

**(****May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013)**

**A lot of love to all the Gleeks... I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, and dedicate it to Cory, but I couldn't, his death stuck us hard, and he'll be missed forever... I'm the first to admit that, I wasn't a big fan of Finn, but I was of Cory. He was an excellent actor and knowing that now, every time I watch a new episode of Glee, I won't have a chance to see his clueless expression, saddens me... But life goes on, I don't think Cory would want us to be a bunch of sad sacks, it hurts, but we should remember that his last tweets were about Doritos and Sharknados... And that he's willing to pee in a cup to prove his innocence... Or that we have a Finn, and a Cory watching over us...**

**Author's Note: This chapter is sort of a two part chapter...**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

******RIP Cory Monteith**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 8- The play of Thanksgiving**

"Oh my god B! Look at this poster!" The blonde girl yelled, pointing at a black and white poster of New York City. Blaine grabbed a poster and placed it on the shopping cart. It was Saturday and they were shopping just like they had planned. Blaine bought some books and some office material do decorate his room, all the seven seasons of Star Trek The Next Generation, and all The Next Generation movies, a poster of the Enterprise. After the room shopping, Quinn convinced him to go buy some clothe.

"So Blaine, what did Sam say about your song?" She asked throwing him a navy blue shirt, "Ugh, gimme that, blue is not your color, try this!" She took the shirt back and gave him a dark red shirt.

"I don't think he knows I saw him... But he's been ignoring me like always... And he's creped, like every straight guy would..." The boy picked a few shirts and walked towards the changing rooms.

"I guess, but Sam was never homophobic..." Quinn replied, not revealing what she knew.

"I guess he never had a gay guy crushing on him, or singing him a song..." Blaine replied from the other side of the door.

"He had Kurt, and a guy as hot as him would have had various gay guys crushing on him." The blonde girl replied, still hiding the fact that she knew Sam's little secret.

"Can you bring me that gray cardigan?" Blaine asked putting the dark red shirt on. He was dressing the black skinny jeans when his phone started to ring.

"Luca! How are you?"

"George was fired..." The man said, getting right to the point. He waited for Blaine to say something and when he didn't, Luca started to explain "Your father said it was because he was making a phone call during working hours, but we all know it was because he called you..."

"How could he do that? George has worked with our family for decades!" The brunet boy asked astonished.

"Don't worry kid, George is enjoying this, he bought a nice yacht and he's enjoying his long vacation, how are you?"

"It's all my fault Luca... It's always my fault..." The brunet boy said, leaning against the wall, trying to fight back the tears that were trying to escape from his hazel eyes.

"Stop! It was seven years ago, it wasn't your fault!" The man yelled desperately, but it was useless. Nothing could change Blaine's mind... It had been his fault.

"I have to go..." He hanged the call and Quinn came back with the cardigan.

In that same mall, at the same time Blaine was putting on his cardigan, Sam and Santana were buying coffee at a little coffee.

"So..." Sam asked after taking a sip of his late.

"So... Quinn and I are trying to help you and Blaine..." Sam chocked on his latte and his eyes grew wide.

"You did what?!" He asked, coughing.

"Well, she close to Blaine and I needed help so..." The latina girl sipped her coffee, not breaking eye contact with the blond.

"Tell me it's a joke..." Sam begged, but he knew that Santana wasn't lying, she had done this... "And Quinn of all people! Quinn!" After their break up, Quinn turned into the biggest bitch in McKinley.

"Look, Quinn _was _a bitch, she had her reasons... She's close to Blaine, she can help us!" Santana stated trying to make him see that what she'd done was for his best.

"Right now, I don't give a shit about Blaine! My best friend, the girl I trusted the most, betrayed me!..." Sam felt betrayed, he felt like someone had stab him in the back.

"I'm trying to help!" Santana shot back in her usual harsh tone.

"Why don't you take care of your problems before you try to 'help' others?!" There was a smacking noise when Santana's hand met Sam's cheek. Everything Sam felt for Santana was forgotten in that very second, he started to apologize but Santana was already out of the coffee shop... There! He fucked up everything, like he always, he ruined his relationship with his best friend. He needed to go somewhere, but when he reached his car, Sam took a moment to think. He didn't want to go back to the lake, that's where he went when he was denying it. He wasn't denying it anymore, but he was still scared. There was only one person that could help him right now...

"Dad?" He asked peaking through the door of his dad's office.

"Son!" Dwight replied with a smile, but his expression was quickly replaced by concern, "What's wrong Sam?"

"It's... It's Santana and Blaine and... Everything..." Dwight pulled his son into a tight hug, some tears were starting to creep into Sam's eyes, but he manage to hold them back. They sat and Sam told Dwight everything that had happen, every little detail since Blaine ended what they had, to his fight with Santana. "I can see that Santana was trying to help you, and what you said was mean, but she didn't have the right to tell anyone..."

"I'm just... She was my best friend and she betrayed me! She's one of the persons I trust the most and she did this!"

"I know buddy, I know... We'll fix this... Now why don't you go home and help your mother with all the Thanksgiving stuff she likes so much." Suggested the older man with a chuckle. Sam gave one last hug to his father before he went home. During the drive to his house, Sam's thoughts were divided between Santana's treason and Blaine song... The song was beautiful and Blaine was amazing, there was emotion in that song... There were feelings in that song. Feelings that their 'arrangement', never had. But was it about him? Had Blaine met another guy that had stolen his heart? Now he had no way to know it... Looking back at it, what Santana did might have proven to be useful, but now, that was another thing he had to work on, alone...

"Mom, I'm home..." The blond said, announcing his presence. He walked into the living room and found his mother washing the floor.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Mary walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "What wrong Sammy?" She asked in the same cheerful tone she always had during Thanksgiving,

"Oh just stuff with Santana... No need to worry... Now what can I do?"

"Hmmm,nothing really, I'm going to cook dinner, why don't you check on the twins?" His mother suggested. Sam went upstairs to the twins room and found them fighting about who should live in the doll house.

"No Green Ranger lives in the house!" Yelled Stacey, trying to shove the action figure inside the doll house.

"No Blue Ranger lives in the doll house!" Screamed the boy. Sam got between them moments before they tried to 'kill' each other.

"Hey! HEY! Calm down! Why can't both Rangers live on the doll house?" Asked the older boy over the kids shouts.

"Because there's only one bed!" Explained Stacey pointing at the queen bed inside the doll house.

"And why can't they share?" Asked Sam looking at his siblings.

"Because they're boys!" Shouted the twins in unison. Sam's face went black, and all his fears returned, his hands started shaking and tears started to form on his emerald eyes, tears of bitterness... He stood up and walked over to his room, a shelter... A place where he could hide. A place that was filled with good memories... The time where he kissed Blaine... All the times they cuddled together, all the kisses and contact... During that week, every time he was sad, he could cuddle into Blaine, feel protected & calm... Now? Now he had nothing...

"I'll see you on Monday!" The brunet boy said as he closed the door of Quinn's car. He took his shopping bags and walked towards the house.

"I'm home!"

"Ah, the person I needed to see!" Mary said jumping into the hall, she gave Blaine her 'Thanksgiving' smile and helped him with the bags, "You're staying for Thanksgiving aren't you?" She asked as they placed down the bags in his room.

"Uh... I don't want to bother you anymore than what I have..."

"Oh sweetie, you don't bother us, and I love to had the house filled with people! I know you must miss your parents but, please do this for me, please?" Blaine couldn't say no to those eyes, they were just like Sam's! And in all honesty, he didn't want to go back to Washington, he loved Lima, and the less time he spent stuck in that Hotel room, the best! So he agreed to stay. The brunet boy started to take the items out of the bags and place them around the room. The Star Trek collection carefully organized in a specific shelf, the little Enterprise model placed right in front of the DVDs, The books placed around in various shelfs, with some actions figures next to them, the New York poster... The New York poster glued to the wall, right in front of his bed, all the clothe organized in the respective drawers. Within an hour, Blaine had his room decorated at his liking. It felt comfortable, it felt cozy and most of all, it felt like home.

The sun creped through the holes in the blinds of Blaine's window, making him leave wonderland and comeback to the land of the living, where there was no Sam in white armor, or no armor at all... Sunday was a busy day in the Evans' household. Preparing the house to receive the extended Evans family was quite the task. Decorating the house with shades of orange and yellow, and let the autumn come inside. The last two days of school, Monday and Tuesday where a nightmare. At least for the teachers, trying to get the minds of young teenagers into the battles fought during the Napoleonic was an impossible task. They're minds could only think about the extended weekend they were about to have, from Wednesday to Sunday. Even if their minds were clouded with the idea of a long weekend, some teachers still tried to get them to focus, like their english teacher, who tried her best to keep them focused on the exercises. Others like Mr. Schue, let them play games.

"Are you sure you don't want to come spend Thanksgiving with me?" Asked Blaine as Quinn and him drove to the Lima Bean. "I'm sure that if we explained the situation Mary wouldn't mind..."

"Mom and I are going to New Haven for Thanksgiving, don't worry..." Assured the blonde as they parked the car. Blaine and Quinn walked into the Lima Bean, the place was decorated according to festivities. They ordered their coffees and sat on their usual place, spending almost two hours talking about everything.

"So... How are things with Sam?" Quinn asked after they closed the topic of 'Mr.-failure-as-a-Spanish-teacher'.

"Like always... He doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to him..." Replied Blaine taking a long sip from his latte. Quinn gave him a questioning look, as she mentally crossed the information Blaine gave her with the information Santana had given her,

Are you sure it's not the other way around?" She asked as the boy placed his cup down.

"Maybe... I'm too embarrassed to even look at him... I know we can never be more than friends, because he's straight..." Blaine lied, protecting Sam's little secret.

"Cut the crap, I know that he's on your team, so explain." Blaine was taken back by Quinn's statement and her demanding tone. How did she know?

"How do you?..." Crap he shouldn't have asked that! Maybe she was just trying to find out!

"Santana told me and we've been trying to get you two together for weeks, so spill!" Explained the blonde in the same demanding tone. Blaine told her everything and carefully explained the situation. Telling her that the reason why he ended up their 'arrangement' was due to the lack of communication between the two, and that since then, they haven't spoken.

"You two are the biggest and most blind idiots I've ever met! According to Santana, he likes you a lot, but according to Santana, you've been ignoring him!"

"I've been scared! I don't want to jump into something and get hurt! When I ended things with him he could have said something! Instead he just kicked me out of his room!" There, he said it! He was scared...

"Oh, B!" Quinn hugged him, "You've got to take risks if you want to be happy..."

"I know... I've got to go Quinn, have fun in New Haven!" After that they parted ways, '_She's right... I know she is... But last time I took a risk my parents sent me to Lima Ohio..._' Blaine thought as he drove towards the Evans'... Maybe it was time to take another risk...

"Dad... Can we talk?" Sam entered his parents room, where he found his dad doing something at the computer. Dwight was about to ask him for a minute but when he saw the look on Sam's face, worry and fear spread across his body.

"Sure Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's Stevie and Stacey... The other day, when I came home, mom told me to go check on them, and I did,,, They were fighting over who should stay in the doll house and when I told them that both power rangers could stay in the house, and sleep in the same bed, they told me it was wrong because they're both boys..." A tear appeared on the corner of Sam's eye, Dwight pulled his son for a tight hug, "I guess they're right..." Sam added with a chuckle to hide his tears.

"Hey, I don't want you to say that! We never talked to them about this, you never told me to, and you never told your mother... Thanksgiving is this Thursday, we're going to have your mother family over, don't you think you should tell her? More support and more control..." His mother's family, except for his aunt Margaret, we're very conservative, super religious, and very homophobic. "I can be there if you want me to..."

"Then let's go..." Father and son walked down the stairs, Sam was starting to feel nauseous and scared but Dwight placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he would be there no matter what.

"Mary? Sam has something to tell you..." Dwight informed as they stepped inside the kitchen, where Mary was cooking dinner.

"Mom... I... I'm... I'm gay..." He whispered quickly.

"Well that took you long enough to admit didn't it?" Mary asked as she approached her son and pulled him in to a tight hug, "You know I'll always love you, no matter what..."

"I know mom..." Sam replied as he hugged her back, tears falling freely from his green eyes, "I never wanted to disappoint you... I tried to stop this... But I couldn't..."

"That's why I'm disappointed... You tried to stop this, you shouldn't have... I failed you, I should have told you that this was fine and completely normal, but I didn't, therefor I failed you as a mother..." Now, it was Mary who was in tears. Dwight pulled both of them in for a family hug, and they stayed like that for a long time, only the sound of the front door being opened, and the cheerful voice of one short brunet boy broke the momentum... It may have broken the momentum, but it increased Sam's happiness, because that's what the seeing Blaine did to him... It made him happy...

During dinner, Blaine was introduced to the Evans' and the Parker's. Dwight told him that his family was cool and they didn't have a problem with him being gay and Mary told him that her family was homophobic but she knew how to control them, she also told him that, him being gay wouldn't stop Aunt Christina from trying to set him up with one of her daughters. Blaine found all this information... How would Spock say it? Ha, fascinating! The interactions of the Evans' family were something that he had never experienced, having a big family, where there are elder members who are a bit crazy, or funny, or even that cool uncle/aunt, he never had that since most of his father's family was in Italy and his mother's was in England. And, most of his holidays were spent with the three persons he loved the most, Luca, Paola and George...

"Come on, pick up! Come on Cooper!" Blaine whispered as he pressed the call button on the screen of his phone, it was 3:34 in the morning and Blaine had just woken up from a horrible flashback, all the memories, all the atrocities committed the gun shots, it was all too real...

"Blaine?" Cooper asked, as he walked out of the club.

"Are you okay?..." The younger boy asked through the phone, and with that question, Cooper knew what this call in the middle of the night was all about.

"Blaine not this again..."

"Are you okay?!" The boy yelled in panic.

"Blaine I'm okay... It was seven years ago and he's still in jail Blaine, he's not going to get you or me... I promised you that we were safe, and we still are..." Blaine released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The boy sat back on his bed and laughed...

"I'm so stupid..." He said laughing at his stupidity, '_Seven years ago and I still wake up screaming..._'

"You saw it... You saw him getting killed, no one can forget that..." Cooper couldn't imagine what Blaine felt, seeing someone getting shot in the head... "Go back to sleep okay kid? I'm fine and you need to rest..."

"Happy Thanksgiving Coop..." Blaine replied as he got under the covers.

"Happy Thanksgiving little brother..."

In the morning, Sam was waken by a little blond figure jumping in his bed. Stevie, just like his mother, loved Thanksgiving. His siblings always had a better connections with their cousins than him... The older blond got out of bed and into the bathroom, taking a long hot water shower, for what would be a long day of listening to his grandmother bark about how homosexuality is a sin and that every gay would end in hell. He went down stairs and found his mother cooking. The kitchen looked like a war zone. Flower was splashed across the counters, pans were staggered in the sink, the stove was filled with more pans, there were ingredients piled up, then there was mom, running around placing stuff in the oven and adding something to the pans. It was roughly 9am and his mom was cooking a huge lunch for his dad's family. That would be the last time they'd be able to eat in the dinning table, after that, the chairs would be removed, and the table would be filled with all kinds delicacies.

"Hi mom..."

"If you want to eat you'll have to go somewhere! Now get out!" His mother yelled, she was always stressed when the family was coming over. He walked back upstairs and went to his parents room.

"Dad?"

"Blue or white?" The man asked gesturing for the two button down shirts I his bed.

"Blue... Anyway, do you want to go grab breakfast?" His dad sighed and agreed.

"Go grab the kids and think you can see if Blaine wants to come with us?" The man asked, gaining a huge eye roll from Sam. The boy left the room and entered into his siblings room, right next to his parents'.

"Stevie, Stacey let's go dad's taking us out for breakfast..." The kids jumped up and ran downstairs, cheering and yelling something about pancakes and arcade games. Sam took a deep breath and walked across the hall. His hand was a few inches away from Blaine's door, '_Come on Sam!_'.

"Blaine?" He knocked and waited... And waited... He was about to turn around when the door opened.

"Yes..." Said the brunet boy, he was dressed with a nice white cardigan and flannel shirt and some black skinny jean.

"Uh... Mom is going crazy with Thanksgiving and Dad is taking us for breakfast... Uh... Do you want to come?..." '_Damn! Why am I stuttering? I'm not asking him out on a date..._'

"Sure give me a second..." The boy turned around to get his phone and his wallet, Sam was not staring at his ass... At least that's what he told himself... Sam, Dwight, the twins and Blaine squeezed into the family's truck and Dwight drove to the shopping mall. After a nice plate of pancakes, Dwight knew that he had to keep the kids out of the house or his wife would go crazy, so he took the twins to their favorite place, The Arcade Galaxy.

"Sam, I'm going to the bookshop, can you take care of them?... Sam!" Dwight had to shock his son back to reality.

"Yeah sure..." His eyes were glued to Blaine. He was entertaining the twins, laughing and smiling... That smile... That smile was Sam's weakness... He walked over to them and he took Stevie to an arcade machine with a recreation of space invaders and Blaine took Stacey to a pacman machine.

"Sam! We lost! You're not looking!" Yelled Stevie after their 5th consecutive loss.

"Sorry buddy..." After that he tried to focus on the helping his little brother kill all the pixelated alien monsters, but it was no use... Stevie was sulking, in fact he was so mad that when Sam offered to buy his favorite ice cream, he said he wasn't hungry... This is going to be a long day if Blaine kept bending down like that...

* * *

**There's not much to say beyond, I hope you like it, please tell me what you think, and stay strong...**

**John William Black-**


	9. Chapter 9-A sad Christmas?

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love getting feedback it helps a lot and it keeps me motivated so keep them coming xD! I'll just say TP and if anyone tells me this is jumpy I'll just say, I went from the 20th of November to the 20th of December, why? Because the other days were boring and they were studying**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

** Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 9- A sad Christmas?**

They got home half an hour before 1pm, and Mary told them to go get ready, the guest should arrive at any minute. The table was beautiful, shades of brown, orange, yellow and red filled the dishes, this was something so surreal to Blaine... So new... Normally Thanksgiving was pizza with some form of Turkey in it, a night watching Star Trek The Next Generation & dessert made by Paola... This was, all, new but he wasn't complaining.

They were sitting in the living room, quietly waiting for the guests to arrive. The doorbell rang, Mary jumped from the couch and ran to open the door... Lots of shouts, hi's, how are you, later the rest of the family walked into the living room. The first thing Blaine noticed, was a tall brown haired, blue eyed guy. His shoulders weren't as wide as Sam's but you could see that he was fit... There was an elder couple that was talking with Stevie and Stacey, another couple, who Blaine assumed to be Dwight's brother and his wife, so the guy must be Sam's cousin or something, and there was another guy, around his 30's, who apparently brought his fiancée...

"Richard I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Mary said, swinging her arms around Richard.

"I'm sure aunt Mary would have introduced us, but as you can see, my older brother and his sexy fiancée are keeping her occupied... I'm Jason, you are?..." A voice came from behind Blaine, the shorter boy turned around and greeted the brown haired boy.

"Blaine, yeah I'm sure Mary would have introduced us..." There was a few seconds of silence, Jason's eyes went from Blaine's to something that was happening behind him, and then he spoke.

"So, you're the exchange student right? Senior?"

"Junior..." Blaine answered, he then heard Mary, shout his name. The boy turned around and walked over to her.

"Blaine! I'm sorry I didn't introduce you earlier! David, Olivia, this is Blaine!" They exchanged handshakes and the David called Jason who was talking to the twins, or rather, tickling them, and Richard, who was talking with Dwight. After Blaine was introduced to Richard and Mr., Mrs. Evans, they all sat, ate, and laughed... Jason was quiet... Studying his cousin, and the direction of his green eyes...

The main topic was, of course, Richard's wedding and when that topic died, they moved on to 'Blaine', just simple questions, like 'So what do you parents do', but, just like everything in Blaine's life, the most simple questions, had the most complex answers.

"My dad owns the Viriathushotel in Washington and my mom owns the New York one..." He took a sip of orange juice and Mrs. Evans saved him from a very awkward situation.

"So you're son of Christopher Anderson?" The lady asked, Blaine simply nodded and she turned to her husband and gently slapped him in the arm, "Brian! Wake up, old rag!" She yelled and shock the man awake. Everyone laughed and when Mr. Evans stopped pretending to be asleep, Jane rolled her eyes,~and told him, "This is the son of Christopher Anderson, the owner of the Viriathus hotel..."

"Oh I remember that one! We went to the grand opening in 96! Do they still have the statue of the legionary?" Brian was talking about a silver statue of a roman legionary that was placed on the center of the lobby.

"Now it's on top of a fountain..." Replied the brunet shyly, he really didn't want to talk about that, he didn't want to talk about his family or what he did in the holidays...

"So, first Thanksgiving away from home?" Asked David as he filled his glass, and his wife's with more wine.

"Yes, but the food makes it worth it..." They all laughed and the talks proceeded, Jane and Brian engaged Blaine in a conversation about the hotel, and Blaine was more than thankful. He didn't have to talk about his family, just that stupid building...

After lunch, Blaine, Sam, Jason and the twins went outside. Sam kept entertaining the twins while Jason and Blaine talked... And talked... And talked... And that was annoying the hell out of Sam... Like, he wasn't jealous, but that was annoying, why do they have to be laughing and all smiley?! Why are they so close?! Luckily for Sam, Stacey loved to play hide and seek with Blaine, and if Sam played his cards well, he could manage to get her to pull Blaine into a few minutes of hide and seek... At least that would keep them from getting to close...

"Blaine come on! Lets play hide and seek!" Stacey grabbed Blaine's hand and she dragged him to the middle of the yard, missing the pool by a few inches, Sam sat next to his cousin and he watched his siblings play with Blaine...

"Getting a little jealous lil' cousin?" Asked Jason with an evil smirk in his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Sure you don't, if you don't get that ass, I will..." Sam didn't reply, but his eyes gave him away, his expression, the sudden fear, the anger, the sadness... It was all too clear... "God that guy as a nice ass!"

"Will you stop!" Yelled Sam, everyone in the yard turned to face him, the blond got up and walked to his room.

"The hell?" Asked Blaine as he sat down next to Jason.

"He's just tired..." Blaine wasn't going to buy that, but it was the best thing Jason could come up with, "Where are the kids?" Blaine asked, turning around to look for the twins.

"They went to their room... Wanna make out?" And before Blaine had any time to process the information, Jason pulled him in for a kiss, Blaine was surprised, but he leaned in, Jason was _hot_! And it's not like he's dating someone... But it felt wrong... After a while, their lips parted for air, and Blaine stood,

"I can't... I'm sorry Jason, you're really hot but I like someone else... I'm sorry..." He slowly walked back to the house, Blaine was sliding the glass door open, when he heard Jason say something that made him want to scream out of joy.

"I'm sure that person likes you back... A lot..."

Blaine bit his lips, he wanted to agree with him, but there was something telling him that he was fooling himself...

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon, sulking in his room, he wasn't jealous, he was just... Angry! Jason can just come in and... And throw himself at... People... It's wrong, specially if that person is Blaine! '_I have to do something... But then Blaine keeps ignoring me and now this!... I need Santana..._'. He also needs a plan... He's going to do this... After the finals... Because yeah, he needs a C+, right now he has a C-... But if Blaine, moves on or something...

Sam took a long deep breath, as he heard the front door being opened... He's mom's family was here, and hell had entered in his home... '_Get ready for hours of religious craziness and homophobia..._'. His mom had 2 siblings, a brother and a sister, her dad had died a few years ago. Her brother had 2 boys, and her sister had 3 daughters, they were all crazy, religious assholes, and Sam had to take their shit... He greeted them, and then his mother introduced Blaine to the Parker's, Lucy, Sam's grandmother, eyed Blaine, and she and Marry shared a wordless conversation, where Mary told her to shut up and deal with it. The table that his mother, aunt Olivia & his grandmother Jane had set up was set up in a 'buffet style', no chairs and no meals that required silverware, just some turkey sandwiches, lots of sweet potato fires, which Sam loved, he could eat an entire bowl of them but then he would have to spend countless hours at the gym, and pumpkin pie... Those were the only things Sam ate, therefor those were the only things that deserved his attention.

Dwight's hand was less than an inch away from a delicious turkey sandwich when his mother-in-law started to give thanks, his hand clenched into a fist, and the man turned and sat on the couch. The Parker's finished their thanks and his uncle Carl, turned to Blaine.

"Uh... I'm not religion..." Said Blaine, as he awkwardly shifted in his sit.

"Unbelievable! Gay and atheist!" Said Lucy as she shoot Blaine a look of disgust.

"Mother! Blaine's our guest! Apologize!" When the elder lady remained quiet, Mary stood from her sit, and whispered "Kitchen, _now_!" After both women entered the kitchen and the door was closed, there were screams, _lots_ of screams...

"We're leaving!" Said Lucy as she entered the living room, the screams had stopped, bu Mary was still in the kitchen, the Parkers stood, and followed her, Lucy closed the door with a loud bang.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I'll talk to Mary..." The man stood from his sit, and walked into the kitchen, where he found his wife, fighting back the tears, who were winning the battle, "Honey, what happened?"

"She disowned me... She said I didn't respect her, and I never did and that she should have never forgive me when I went to live with my father..." Mary started to cry and Dwight pulled her in to a tight hug. He gave her a light kiss in the forehead and he let her cry.

In the living room, Jason sat on a corner, watching his cousin's actions, they way he looked at Blaine, it was hard to miss... But Blaine... Blaine was very subtle, like he was hiding something... A deep dark secret... But he still looked at Sam, in the way Sam looked at him... Jason's phone beeped.

**Anita:** I'm sorry... Can we talk?

**Jason: **So Eric's cock is not enough? Why don't you go fuck yourself?

**Anita: **It was a mistake!

**Jason: **Ya taking you out on that date, that was a mistake, that fucked my life

The boy his shoved his phone back in his pocket as Sam sat next to him. Jason did his best to hide his anger but he failed.

"What's wrong?" The blond boy asked.

"Nothing..."

"Is it Anita?" Sam and his cousin used to talk a lot, they were great friends, but then Jason met this girl and from there, everything was a train wreck in his life... Alcohol, drugs, smoking every step Jason took was in those lines, Sam still feels guilty because they grew apart when Jason needed him the most, "I don't see why you keep going after her..."

"Because I love her..."

"Oh you're in love with a person who made you do drugs, dye your hair, smoke and get you in an alcoholic comma?" This had all happen during Jason's first Junior year...

"Exactly, and why don't you focus on your life? And maybe come out of the closet..." How to piss off family? Sore spots... Jason stood from his sit, and walked outside to the back porch, Blaine was there, leaning against handrail, doing something on his phone.

"Who's Luca, and why are you texting him in Italian?" Asked the blue eyed boy as he took a peek at Blaine's phone.

"Oh, Luca is a friend..." Replied Blaine, hitting 'Send'.

"As in boyfriend?"

"As in fifty year old man, who raised me because my parents were occupied..." Blaine told him.

"So no boyfriend?" The other boy asked as he leaned against the handrail.

"Jason... You're really hot, but I like someone else..." Blaine sighed, he really, _really_ liked that someone...

"I wasn't talking about me... Sam's in the closet... He won't even tell it to me, and it's pretty obvious, I have a half decent gaydar and the way he looks at you... It's like you're the personification of perfection..." Blaine missed Jason's bisexual joke, but he didn't miss the rest.

"I'm far from perfect..."

"Not at the eyes of someone that loves you... I see the way you too look at each other... Why aren't you two together? Do you have something against closeted guys?..."

"No Jason, I don't and... Our relationship is weird... We had this thing in the summer... I thought it was just a flame, but then I had actual feelings for him and I thought he didn't have feelings for me and then I broke it off, and in the first day of school we had this fight because I snapped at a stupid spanish teacher who doesn't speak spanish... And now... We don't talk..." Jason processed all the information he was given... So these dudes want to eat each other, but they don't talk about it... Makes sense...

"First, you should talk to him... Maybe go out for coffee... And then go out on an actual date... But really, just talk to him and you'll end up making out..."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of..." The brunet admitted... One of his fears was getting hurt, or in his case, hurting Sam, which was more likely than anything else. The other was lose their relationship due to the lack of communication...

"Exes?"

"I lost, or rather, I never had a relationship with my parents due to the lack of communication..."

"Look Blaine, just go with it... Don't plan everything, adapt..." And with that Jason turned around and walked into the house, where the family was saying goodbye to his uncle and aunt.

"Sam can you go look for Blaine?" Asked Mary to her son, who was still sitting on the couch where his cousin called him a coward... Not directly.

"Uh, he's outside..." Said Jason as his cousin stood from the couch, Sam shot him a look that could kill. The blond slid the glass door open and he found Blaine, leaning against the handrail... And his as... '_Don't look Samuel..._'

"Blaine? They're saying goodbye..." Sam could fall and die right there... Blaine turned around and he smiled at him! It's not like, he was already smiling! A smile appeared on his lips, when he turned around! This day didn't turn out to be as bad as Sam had imagined...

The next month, was passed in what seemed to be a handful of days, between studying, Glee, football and everything else, Sam was out of time to think about Blaine... Well, not think about him, he was out of time to do anything, they weren't ignoring each other anymore, Blaine greeted him and once he helped him with his english homework... Sam was falling... His grade had gone from a C-, to a D+, and if he didn't get a freaking C+, his parents were going to take his pc away and probably take him out of football, just like last year, but last year he could blame Quinn and he manage to stay in the football team... Now there was no one to blame...

Blaine was also, very occupied, studding for his A's, rehearsing, and... Well that was it, but it took a lot of his time... Funny how someone who, prior to what happened seven years ago, was surrounded by cameras as soon as he left the hotel, was afraid of singing in front a few students... He had worked on his relationship with Sam... A bit... He smiled to him, he greeted him, and once he helped him with his english homework...

Sam was walking out of his room when he heard screams coming from Blaine's room, the blond boy grabbed the doorknob and knocked.

"Dude are you okay? Can I come in..."

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Sam pushed the door and entered Blaine's room. The brunet's room was like a war zone. Music sheets, scrips for West Side, pens, books and other stuff spread all over the floor and bed.

"Need help rehearsing?" Asked Sam, bending down to collect some lose sheets.

"Uh... It's fine, you probably need to study..."

"It's not much use... Let's do like this, I help you with the musical, and then you help me with homework, deal?" Sam extended his free hand. Blaine smile, and oh god, that smile! That warm smile that made Sam feel as light as a feather, Blaine replied 'Deal' but Sam could barely hear it, the electric noises that clouded his hears came from the contact that their hands shared... This was all to surreal... The rehearsed for hours, until Blaine could sing & recite every line he had and do dance move (Sam didn't help much with those, he just watched).

"So you want to go to the Lima Bean? Maybe we could study there..." Blaine proposed, turning around and placing the music sheets on the table, he bit his lip in anticipation.

"Yes! Uh... Let me go grab my stuff!" The blond jumped from Blaine bed, and he was about to leave when Blaine called him, "Yeah?"

"Uh, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I'm all yucky from the dancing..."

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen..." Ten minutes later, Sam was driving to the Lima Bean, Blaine siting next to him and they were talking, having an actual conversation! Sure it was about Rachel, and Quinn, but it was still a conversation... The Lima Bean was almost empty, Blaine bought the coffees and they sat on a table next to a window, Sam started to make him some questions and he found out that Blaine was an awesome teacher, who knew that english could be that simple?

"Uh Sam?" Asked Blaine, the blond lifted his head and for a second, Blaine was lost in his green eyes, "After the break, you don't want to join the boxing team do you? Coach Beiste needs one more guy to start the boxing team..."

"I don't know... I barely have time to keep up with school, football and Glee..."

"I can help you with school... And practice is Thursdays at 4:30..." Blaine bit his lip and Sam couldn't say no! More time with Blaine, and he was all for that!

"Sure, but I have to get a C+ average!" Said Sam, trying to sound demanding, but failed, causing Blaine to laugh.

"I'll get you a B+..." After a few more minutes of studying, Mary called them and told them dinner was ready... And to Sam, that was a wonderful Friday evening.

The musical was in a few hours and Blaine was completely freaked out, he was in his room, pacing and talking to himself, going completely insane...

"Blaine you okay? You're screaming again..." Sam asked, knocking in Blaine's door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Wait, he was screaming? Blaine didn't even realize that he was screaming.

"The musical?" Blaine nodded, Sam got closer to him and places his hands in the shorter boys shoulders, "You're gonna be fine, I heard you... You're amazing, you know every line, every dance move and you're voice... You're gonna be fine Blaine, believe me..." Then, Sam pulled him for a hug...Blaine was shocked, he hugged back and they stayed like that but after they heard some noise downstairs (that brought them back to the world of the living), the boys quickly broke the hug and stared awkwardly at each other...

"Uh... We should... Uh I mean... Do you want to rehears? In school?" The blond asked. Blaine quickly agreed, they told Mary where they were going, the woman smiled and told them to have fun, she was totally going to gossip with Dwight...

"Oh kids! After the musical, we're going out for dinner, we'll be there to watch you Blaine..." The brunet thanked her and they went on their way, Sam made Blaine go through every single line, and as the blond was expecting, Blaine knew them all, he told him he'd be backstage to help him. And Blaine?... Blaine just gave him that smile... That smile that made Sam melt...

The first act was done, Tony had just confessed his love for Maria and the curtains closed, Blaine ran back stage and Sam handed him a water bottle.

"Was I any good?" The brunet asked after he regained his breath.

"I told you the last time you came here, you were freaking amazing! I think you made a girl faint during your performance of Tonight..." This was true, there were a few girls that had gone completely insane when the brunet sang Tonight.

"Too bad for them..." Blaine joked, and they shared a laugh, "Hey after the finals, do you want to do a Star Trek marathon?"

"Yes! But you have to do a Star Wars marathon with me!" The brunet laughed and the second act started...

A few minutes later, Santana came backstage, she and Sam exchanged a look. She could see the regret in Sam's eyes, and Sam could see the sadness in hers, suddenly Santana started to walk towards him, they didn't break eye contact, both of them too proud to admit that they were wrong.

"Finally getting into Frodo's pants?" Santana asked in her usual bitchy tone.

"Did you came out to your grandmother?" Sam shot back. "Are we going to do this?"

"Fine I accept your apology..." Santana said with the same proud look in her eyes.

"And I accept yours..." Sam laughed, the blond bit his lip before he pulled the latina into a tight hug.

"Let me go Trouty!" The other girl demanded with a chuckle, Sam put her down and smiled, "So, Frodo?"

"We're talking... We're going to have a movie marathon after the finals..."

"Of course, perfect nerdy date, movies and then you make out while there's a bunch of idiots shooting at each other in the back..." Santana told him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, but her smile was still there... And now that Sam thought about it, making out with Blaine while Order 66 played in the background would be really romantic... At least in his head...

Tony had just been shot, and there was a ring of light surrounding his body, Maria was crying and Sam had to admit, Rachel knew how to cry, but he wasn't focused on her... He was focused on Blaine, unaware of what was going on around him, his eyes were focused on the beautiful brunet boy that was lying in the middle of the stage... The sounds of the crowd brought him back to reality the show had ended and the cast had already bowed and they were walking backstage, he greeted most of them in a rush because the person he wanted to talk to was still in the middle of the stage, talking to Rachel.

"Hey Blaine, hey Rachel, you guys were awesome!" The blond told them, not even looking at Rachel, "Anyway, we have to go Rachel, family's going out to celebrate..." And with that he grabbed Blaine's wrist and ran away. When they were finally out of sight, he let go of the other boy's hand, "Sorry 'bout that, if I didn't ran away like that, Rachel would have kept talking for hours and we got to go get some food... And you were the best!"

"Thanks Sam, that was really sweet..." '_I'm gonna die... He called me sweet..._' Sam couldn't stop the blush from creeping through his face, "Anyway, I'm gonna get ready... I won't take long..." '_Sam blushed..._' Was the only thing Blaine could think of... The blush in his cheeks...

In the 19th of December, the excitement in the Evans household was through the roof, Blaine should have on the 15th but but the recent snow storm in Lima had stopped him from visiting his family. Mary had a basket of dirty clothe in her hands and she was about to knock on the brunet's door, when she heard Blaine sob.

"Cooper, they kicked me out... I wasn't invited... I'm their son..."

_"I know little brother, but the dance isn't a big deal..." _His brother tried to calm him.

"I don't care about the dance... I mean I like it but I'm their son and it's Christmas... They basically said I could rot right where I am and they wouldn't care..." Blaine knew he was fooling himself, but he always hoped that his parents would accept him and that at least he'd be able to visit them... "And he's making it public, he's telling everyone that he hates me..."

_"That's not true..." _Cooper bit his lip, he didn't know how to give this information to his, already damaged, brother... _"Dad's saying that you're visiting grandmother for Christmas..."_

"Cooper I can't stay with the Evans... I don't have a place to stay..." Flights had been canceled, and Blaine couldn't stay with the Evans... They need their family time...

_"Can't you rent an hotel room?"_

"Really Cooper?! REALLY?! You're telling me to spend Christmas on an hotel room?!" Tears that he'd been fighting back flew freely through his cheeks, tears of both sadness and anger, "Thanks a lot!" He hung up before his brother could say anything...

Mary was on the other side of the door, she didn't want to eavesdrop on Blaine, but the desperation on his voice made her stay, and she was glad she did, she knew exactly what to do.

"Dwight can I talk to you?" She gave her husband a '_I'm going to ask for your opinion but I'm going to do what I want anyway_' look. A few minutes later, Dwight was the one with a plan.

"Mary, trust me, let me talk to Sam..."

"But-" The woman started but Dwight stopped her, placing a finger on her lips.

"Trust me Mary, I know what I'm doing!" Dwight walked upstairs and he knocked on Sam's door, "Son?"

"Come in..." Sam hit pause, and he quickly tried to hide the playstaition, but he failed.

"Weren't you grounded?" Sam bit his lip and looked down, Dwight just shock his head and continued, "Anyway, there's something you're going to do, no questions..." The man closed the door and he told his son what his wife had told him.

"Whoa... His parents are assholes..." The anger Sam felt towards Blaine's parents was something out of this world, how dare they hurt the person that showed him how awesome Star Trek could be? How dare they do such things to the guy who helped him write his freaking essays? How dare they hurt such a kind soul?

"As much as I agree with you, that's not the point, the point is, you're going to convince Blaine to stay with us for Christmas..." Sam agreed and he jumped from bed and ran into Blaine's room. When he entered, the shorter boy tried to hide his tears, and Sam sat next to him, placing his arm around Blaine's shoulders, and pulling him close

"Wh-What... Are you... D-Doing here?"

"My mom didn't mean to but she heard you talk on the phone... You can stay with us..." Sam tried to smile for Blaine, but seeing the other boy in such a broken state made his heart ache.

"I can't Sam..."

"Of course you can... We like you Blaine... A lot... I like you..." Blaine looked up and he found a beautiful pair of green eyes... The eyes... "There's only one condition..." Sam told him in a playful tone

"Which is?" Blaine asked, as a smile formed in his lips. He couldn't help it...

"You have to go on a date with me..."

* * *

**I'm a bitch, please let me know what you think, I love you all**

**John W Black AKA the Bitch**


	10. Chapter 10- A (bitter) taste of cinnamon

**Author's Note: Oh my god... Please don't crucify me, things haven't been that great and I had a huge block, I won't stop this project, not until it's finished! I hope you like this chapter, it's on the short side, but eh... Anyway, I'm going away for roughly a week, when I comeback I should have the next chapters written down.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you all. Also thanks to a dear friend of mine for pushing me into putting 'I knew you were Trouble' back online, the style is very different from this one but, we have to live with that. **

**Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 10- A (bitter) taste of cinnamon **

"Wow... Blaine... You look amazing!" Sam said once he saw the brunet boy leave his room. Blaine was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black sweater on top.

"Thank you Sam... I really like your shirt too..." Sam blushed as Blaine complimented his simple flannel shirt and jeans, "But I think you should grab a coat..." Blaine added with a chuckle. Sam laughed along, he walked into his room and grab a nice warm jacket.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked as the boys walked down the stairs

"You'll see..." Sam gave him an amused smirk, "Mom? Dad? We're going out..." Sam announced when both boys walked into the living room where Dwight was watching TV and Mary was reading a book.

"Alright boys, don't be late. Have fun!" Dwight told them. Mary had a stern, not-so-pleased look on her face, but Sam ignored her. Once the boys were out, Dwight started to laugh and he extended his hand, "You own me 30 dollars..."

"You got lucky!" She, did not want to pay the bet she'd made with her husband.

"Come on honey don't be a sore loser!" Mary groaned and she took the thirty dollars out of her wallet and handed them to her husband. "Thank you, it was a pleasure to do business with you!" Dwight joked, earning a huge eye roll from Mary.

"So now can you tell me where we're going?!" Blaine asked, after they'd left the driveway.

"I was going to tell you, but you look really cute when you get all excited like that..." And again, Sam managed to make Blaine turn into all shades of red. Lucky for him, Sam couldn't see it.

"Are we going to that Italian place? Bread... Something?..." Blaine tried to guess, he couldn't quite remember the name of the restaurant.

"Breadstix? Nah everybody goes there and the food isn't that good. I can tell you one thing the place we're going has this old Italian couple that makes the most delicious pasta dishes."

"Hm... I'll see if they can compete with the dishes of Mrs. Di Luca..." Said Blaine with a smile.

"Why don't you tell me more about them?" Asked Sam tilting his head to look at the brunet boy. "Uh... We can talk about something else if you want to..." He added after seeing the look on Blaine's eyes.

"Uh no it's okay I just miss them a lot..." Blaine sighed and Sam gave him an encouraging smile, " So, well you know that my parents, they work a lot, so they hired someone to take care of me... Well they hired a butler and a bodyguard, that'd be George and Francesco or Luca..."

"A bodyguard?" Sam interrupted him, he was a bit surprised. Blaine just shrugged and proceeded.

"After a few years I started to spend most of my time with Luca & his family and well... My relationship with my parents was never that great so they became my family..." Sam could tell by the smile that formed on Blaine's lips that he really loved these people. Sam parked the car on a calm street, The side walk had parts of it covered with a very thin layer of ice and the trees had a coat of snow on them. The light that emanated from the lamp post gave the surroundings a grim look.

"So where is this place?" Blaine asked, shoving the wool hat down his had to try and keep his ears warm.

"Over there..." Sam replied, pointing at a tiny restaurant between two residencial buildings and a coffee shop. The front of the building was disguised has a medieval tavern. A small, neon, Italian flag was placed before the dark letters that spelled 'Ristorante alla Romana'.

They entered the small building and an old lady, with a thick Italian accent came to great them.

"Welcome to the Ristorante alla Romana, I'm Cecilia and I'll be your waiter tonight, table for two?"

"Yes please." Replied Sam. The woman directed them to a small table on a corner, where they'd have more privacy. The restaurant was a typical Italian place. The wall behind the counter was covered with bottles of wine, the walls were filled with paintings and pictures of the major Italian cities and there was this particular landscape picture that captured Blaine's attention.

"What?" Sam asked bringing Blaine back to the land of the living.

"Oh nothing... This picture just reminds me of my grandma's place outside Florence... The olive fields, those hills... Brings back good memories..." The sat and Cecilia went to grab their menus. Blaine told Sam about all the things he did at his grandma's place... The hours he spent riding around on his arabian pure blood. Or lying on top of a hill, looking at the stars. Sam was loving every word...

"Hm... I'm having the Rigatoni con la Pajata, you?" Blaine asked him after carefully studying the menu that Cecilia had brought them a couple of minutes ago.

"I'll have the ravioli..." The woman pointed their orders and went to get the boys drinks.

"Okay I've talked about my family, now it's your turn!" Blaine demanded with his charming smile that made Sam melt into a hot mess.

"Well contrary to popular belief, I wasn't born on Nashville, I was born on Boston and I lived there until I was eight, then I moved to Nashville and after that I moved to Chicago... I went to a boarding school... Then I came to Lima..." Sam didn't want to go into all the details around Chicago... He wanted to forget that part of his life... Their food arrived and the conversation stopped for a while.

"So will you join Glee club?" Blaine couldn't say no to that smile. Sam kept talking about the latest glee club drama and how they almost lost regionals sectionals because of Finn.

"So Mr. Schue let him stay? After he said he refused to perform right before the competition?" Sam nodded and Blaine continued with his rant. "And then Puck had to replace him like right before the competition?..." Another nod, "Wow Schuester was an idiot!"

"Everybody deserves a second chance, and Mr Schue is a cool guy, he helped me..." Sam looked down and he could almost feel Blaine's eyes staring at his skull. "With the whole Kurt thing..." Sam clearly didn't want to talk about that so Blaine tried to find a new topic for their conversation.

"Do you want to watch the Two Towers when we get back?" And with that, their conversation for the next half hour, revolved around the land of Tolkien.

"I invited you so I pay!" Sam started to pull his wallet, but Blaine laughed.

"My dad owns 3 jets, my granddad bought me an F430 Spider for my 16th birthday, we can split." Sam laughed a long and after the boys payed, they came out to the cold night of December.

"Do you want to get some coffee, for the way?" The brunet boy asked, as they stood in front of the coffee shop. The light that came from the lamppost above them made Sam's features look even more beautiful, '_Come back to reality Anderson_!' Sam agreed with him and once they had their coffees, Blaine made sure to add a generous amount of cinnamon to his coffee...

You see, there was a method to his madness. One afternoon during the summer, before Blaine broke their 'thing' Sam told him that he loved the taste of cinnamon in Blaine's lips, and Blaine never forgot those sweet words... Plus, a hot cup of coffee on a cold night like that was a treat. The drive to the Evan's household was accompanied by a smooth jazz coming from the car's speakers.

"So"... Sam whispered, both boys were standing on the porch, "This is the part where we say goodbye and I hope for a second date?"

"No..." Blaine said slowly, "This is the part where we kiss..." both boys got closer, Sam slid his hands around Blaine's waist, their faces were less than an inch apart... And when Sam's lips met Blaine's... It was like magic... So different from all the other times... So meaningful... So perfect... The taste of cinnamon in Blaine's lips the other boy's hand tugging his coat... They were in heaven... The boys parted for a second, and connected their foreheads. Sam looked into Blaine's hazel eyes... His eyes, with little drops of gold in them, they were beautiful. No words where shared between the two, they just looked into each other's eyes, and then, they kissed... And again... And again... And again... Going a little further with each kiss.

"Blaine... I... Hm... I need to open the... hm... door, we're freezing!" Actually they weren't, Sam's chest was still burning from the heated kiss, but they should get inside, just to be safe. The brunet boy flushed and he stepped aside to let Sam open the front door. Sam took Blaine's hand and drove him upstairs.

He was about to open the door to his room, when suddenly he stopped, turned around and bit his lip.

"Does this mean we're?" Sam couldn't finish the sentence, there was still a part of him that... _Ignored_ his acceptance towards his feelings.

"Boyfriends?" Blaine finished. His eyes went from Sam's lips to his green eyes... Green like emeralds and so beautiful... "Do you want to?" Sam nodded and Blaine pulled him in for a long warm kiss.

They fell onto the bed, Sam was on top of Blaine, kissing the boy's neck and earning those moans that turned him on so much. His hands ran down the other boys body, feeling him, before his could get control of himself, his hands had made quick work of Blaine's sweater.

"Uh... Blaine?" Oh god this was going to be awkward "Uh... You... I... We're not?..."

"Oh no! I mean, you're really, really hot but, let's go slow..." After that awkward moment, they went back to making out. "Sam?" The blond lifted his head from Blaine's neck and looked him in the eyes, "Can I still take your shirt off?" Sam laughed and he went down to give Blaine a nice, long deep kiss. His tongue begged for permission and the brunet boy let him in. There was a quick battle for dominance, but Blaine gave up, he had to focus on unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Blaine slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of Sam's shirt. One of his hands slid inside and touched Sam's muscular chest... Blaine couldn't take it anymore! He ripped the other boys shirt opened and he got his hands on Sam's abs... Blaine sighed. Those abs... He was pretty sure they could cut glass. His hands traveled up to Sam's pecs and he squeezed them, Sam moaned. A moan that could pass for a whimper a desire for more... Eventually the boys got tired and Sam slid next to Blaine, cuddling the shorter boy into him. Blaine snuggled his head into the crook of Sam's neck, they fell a sleep with smiles on their faces... They were in heaven...

The days until Christmas flew by. There was a new found happiness on the Evans' household. A happiness that made Blaine hum to every Christmas jingle that came on the television. Christmas morning came and the two excited twins did what they do every single year. They got out of bed and ran into their older brother's room.

The door flew open and Stevie stopped... Blaine was cuddled into Sam and the blond boy had his upper body on top of Blaine, kissing him...

"Sam?..." Stevie whispered. Sam quickly turned around... Panic and fear couldn't describe the expression on his face. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but Sam didn't react, he was in shock. "What were you doing?

"We..." The words couldn't leave Sam's mouth. Blaine took a deep breath and he spoke.

"We were kissing..." The fact that Sam was shirtless wasn't helping the whole 'let's be serious' act. Sam looked at Blaine, fear in his eyes.

"But it's wrong... Boys shouldn't kiss other boys..." Said Stevie stepping inside his brother's room.

"Why because they're boys?" Blaine asked, Stevie nodded in response. "What if the boys really like each other? Like your mom and your dad?..."

"But Louis said that his brother said that two boys shouldn't kiss, it's wrong... He said they were fags..." Sam's eyes were watery, he couldn't go through this... Not with these two...

"Do you think Sam and I are fags?" Blaine asked. The twins shouted "No" and Blaine continued, "Boys who like other boys aren't fags, they're gay..."

"Sammy are you gay?..." Stacey asked her brother. Sam couldn't look up... He couldn't talk... The lump on his throat was stopping him... Blaine squeezed his hand and responded.

"Yes he is... and I'm too" Somehow the last part had never been mentioned. "And I really like your brother and I think he likes me too..." Those words managed to make Sam smile. "And if two persons like each other why shouldn't they kiss?" Stevie shrugged at Blaine's question. "Boys can like other boys and girls can like other girls, it's normal..."

"So, are two boyfriends?" Asked Stacey in that cute town child make when they're talking about something that embarrasses them.

"Yes we are..." This time, Sam replied, everyone in the room turned to him. Blaine smiled and pushed him down. A few minutes later, there was a tickling war and the older boys where losing. Mary called them fro breakfast and the twins jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, they had forgotten that it was Christmas... Blaine was leaving the room but Sam pulled him back in for a kiss. A long, passionate kiss.

"Thank you..." Sam pulled him for a hug, trying to fight back the tears that creped to his eyes. "Thank you so much... I couldn't do that..." Blaine kissed him one more time, and they were brought back to life by the sound of Mary's voice calling them down for breakfast. They ate breakfast while the kids opened the presents. Blaine got Stevie a video game, he bought Stacey a doll house. He got Dwight a pack of blue ties, he had heard the man complain about not having any blue ties. He got Mary the next book of the collection she was reading, and finally, he handed his gift to Sam. Sam took, what was obviously a book and he opened it. Beneath the wrapping paper, there was a note that had written the words , "Your gift is upstairs..." in yellow.

"Flip it..." Blaine whispered. Sam flipped the card and written on the back were the words "Assassin's Creed" in big yellow letters. Sam jumped in surprise and he hugged Blaine tightly and the boys shared a quick kiss. After that they all spent the morning playing outside, throwing snowballs at each other and running around the house. After lunch, Blaine took Sam upstairs, and he pushed him inside the room.

"Remember that time where you told me you could kick my ass at Assassin's Creed?" The brunet boy asked and Sam nodded in response. They had been studying for hours, and they were bored, so the boys started talking about video games, and Sam told Blaine that he could kick his ass at any of the Assassin's Creed games. "Well..." Blaine started, he bend down to grab a large box, wrapped in blue paper. "I got us all the games, and a PS3..." Blaine barely had time to place the box down. Sam had grabbed him and shoved him on the bed, kissing the shorter boy's lips and neck.

"Gosh you're amazing!" Sam told him. The boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and kissing... Lots and lots of kissing... After dinner, the Evans were in the living room, watching a Christmas movie. The twins were laying on the ground, devouring a bowl of popcorn, Sam and Blaine were cuddled in the couch, devouring each other's faces, when the phone rang. They all looked surprised, all the merry Christmas calls where done, who could it be? Mary went to answer the call. She came back and the news she had for Blaine, made the sweet taste of cinnamon he had on his lips, from the coffee they had had after Christmas dinner, turn bitter and the pain he felt, was like no other...

* * *

**Please, please, please for the love of Blam, tell me what you think, reviews help a lot and they keep me motivated. Tell me what you think of my comeback! Thank you love y'all to bits!**

**Thank you for reading, John W. Black-**


	11. Chapter 11- Past Stories

**Author's Note: I don't even know, shit got in the way, life's been a mess and if you're still reading, I love you. Please tell me what you think. There's a bunch of typos, I wrote this in the dark and it's me, what can you do?**

**Warning: ****Warning/Disclaimer: Rated M for reasons, I DO NOT own the characters those belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

* * *

**Flames of Love- Chapter 11- Past Stories**

**Lima Ohio, 25th of December**

Standing there, in the middle of the dark, is a short figure, five foot eight. The moonlight floods the room, and illuminates this figure. There are some wild curls that escaped the gel prison but, there's pain on his expression... In the middle of this beauty, Sam can still see the pain in his eyes, and weight on his shoulders. Sam stood and walked over to where the brunet was standing. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"I'm here..." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him closer. The shorter boy was fighting back the tears... He hadn't cried... He wasn't going too... But being here, in Sam's arms... It made him feel safe and comfortable... Too late... The tears started to roll down his cheeks. The boy turned around and buried his head on Sam's bare chest, the crying went on for way longer than Sam cared to know, he was there because Blaine needed him and that's what he was going to focus on. The crying stopped and Sam guided Blaine to the bed, where the shorter boy cuddled into Sam.

"I haven't seen him in a year... And I might never see him again..." Blaine said. His voice was cracking and one could almost feel the pain in his words.

"But he's stable now isn't he? Didn't you talk to him?..." Sam asked. Blaine bit his lip as he remembered the conversation he had with his grandfather.

**Flashback**

"Grandpa? Are you alright? Was it really a heart attack?!"

"Blaine calm down! Yes I'm fine and yes it was. What else could it be?" His grandfather asked him in a thick Italian accent. Blaine's mind wondered... _'No... He was sentenced to fifteen years... Five years left...'_

"Nothing..." A short pause and Blaine spoke again "Are you really okay? How's grandma?"

"Oh your grandmother is fine as always, she's just bugging me! Always checking on me!..."

"You're not young anymore..."

"Did you just call me old? Because I am not old!" Blaine laughed and his grandfather smiled... Mission accomplished. "Now go to bed kid!" Blaine hanged the phone and Robert sighed... He couldn't tell his grandson that someone had tried to kill him...

**Present**

He knew there was something else... His grandfather was hiding something, all the possibilities... He couldn't tell Sam that... He couldn't tell Sam about his past and his family... He couldn't put Sam in that situation, _'I can't just go, hey Sam, my dad sells drugs and at 7 I was kidnapped by a drug lord because my dad forgot to give him his drugs'._

"Yeah..." Blaine replied.

"Look, I know it's pretty hard to not care about someone you love, but you will see your grandfather again..." Sam looked at Blaine and the other boy got lost on Sam's green eyes. Eyes that made him feel safe and loved...

"Promise?" And Sam sealed the promise with a kiss...

**Washington DC, George's apartment, 30st of January**

"Come on George spill!..." Luca said, placing down his glass of scotch. The bearded man took the pipe out of his mouth and ran his hand through his beard.

"We have to tell him everything..."

"No! He is safe now, there is no need to trouble him with this!" Luca snapped, this was a delicate issue. Luca was trying to protect Blaine... He felt like a _father_ to Blaine...

"We have to tell him! Specially after the attempt on Robert's life! He needs to know that the person who's behind all of this is the person that kidnapped him ten years ago!" George snapped back. The Italian man stood and he walked over to the briefcase he had brought, Luca took a blue file from the case and he handed it to George. The older man opened the file. It was ten years old and it was a medical report for...

"Blaine Devon Anderson..." George read. He looked at Luca, demanding for an explanation. Fire had consumed his eyes, and George could not believe that Luca had done such thing.

"That's the medical report from the exams they did when he was found..." Luca explained.

"No... No..." George said as he read the little note added by the doctor, "Please tell me this is wrong..." George begged.

"I didn't want to believe it... That's why I hid that..." Luca wiped a tear that had formed in his eye. "Remember that time we took him to the hospital because you thought he was having an asthma attack?" George nodded in response, "It wasn't asthma, he was having a panic attack... The lack of sleep and the bad diet triggered it... Those pills he took... They were stabilizers..."

"Luca that is why we should tell him! He needs medication!"

"I can't George... He's okay now, he's safe... Did yo know that he still wakes up in the middle of the night panicking?" Luca asked as another tear rolled down his face. George shook his head. "He told me the other day... He woke up and called his brother... It's been ten years George, ten freaking years and he still wakes up crying, he still sees my brother being shot... How do you think he's going to react when he knows that Igor is out of jail?..."

**Lima Ohio, 1st of January**

Sam looked for the heat of Blaine's body but he only felt the cold sheets beneath his fingers. He got up and went through his morning routine, sit ups, push ups, shower, getting dressed and walking down to the kitchen, where he found Blaine, messing in his iPad and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning..." Blaine greeted him, Sam frowned and he crossed his arms.

"No good morning kiss?" The blond asked, pretending to be offended. Blaine placed down his iPad and walked over to his boyfriend to give him a good morning kiss that ended in a bunch of giggles. "Where are the others?"

"Your mother got a call from the clinic and your dad took the twins to school and if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late." The brunet replied. Sam went to get a cup of coffee for himself and he looked at Blaine's iPad, out of boredom.

"Who's Igor Ya... I have no idea how to pronounce that..."

"No one!" Blaine answered way too quickly. Sam shot him a oh-really look. "It's just someone I knew a long time ago, he's in jail now..."

"Where you too close?" Sam asked. He looked cute an innocent, trying to fill the morning silence but, the blond noticed that Blaine didn't look comfortable enough to talk about this right now. "I'm sorry, this is probably making you feel bad..."

"No! I mean yes, but no... He was just a family friend and I was bored..." Blaine was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "I have to take this sorry..." Sam smiled and Blaine walked into the living room. "George, what's up?"

"When are you coming back to Washington?" The man asked in his usual calm tone.

"Landing there on the first day of spring break..." And then George hanged the call, Blaine yelled 'hello' a few times before awkwardly looking at the screen of his phone. He was about to call back when the door bell rang. '_No way!_'. He ran to the door and he opened it.

Sam was in the kitchen when he heard someone scream. The blond jumped and ran into the hall where he found Blaine with his arms wrapped around an old man with a white beard. Blaine had tears in his eyes and no actual words came out of his mouth, he was too happy for words.

"Calm down, Picolleto!" Yelled another voice. The voice came from an Italian looking man, light tan, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Luca!" Blaine yelled as he jumped to hug the other man. He was crying hard at this point and Sam was so mesmerized by the sudden surprise that he didn't notice George, sneaking up behind him.

"He might need some moral support Sam..." Sam jumped and turned around to face the older man. "George, pleasure to meet you..." The man introduced himself, extending his hand.

"How do you?..." Sam started, shaking the other man's hand.

"Just do your thing..." George told him. Sam turned around and Luca was trying to calm Blaine down. Sam walked over and he wrapped his arms around Blaine,

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh Sam, sorry..." Blaine whipped his eyes, "This is Francesco di Luca, and... George leave the coffee alone!" Blaine yelled when he didn't find the elder man.

"Damn that kid!" George yelled back, he walked into the hall with a mug in his hand. "We've met..." The man stated, taking a sip of the coffee. "Hmm... Coffee..."

"Your blood pressure! Please tell me you haven't been letting him drink coffee?..." Luca looked down and Blaine groaned. "And, well, you all seem to know that this guy is Sam... And we're dating..."

"I think you mentioned him once or twice... Never mentioned dating..." Both boys blushed, and Luca was pleased with this achievement.

"Francesco di Luca, stop embarrassing them! Blaine, you've known us for fourteen years, don't you think that we'd do our investigations?" Blaine knew that, that meant they were spying his phone.

"You're still-" Blaine started, and George just shrugged. Sam stood there, it was probably the first time he felt awkward in his own house. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Dinner, we'll pick you two up tonight at seven. Have fun in school|" And both man left. Blaine turned around to face a very, very, very confused Samuel,

"I guess you just met George and Luca... They are a bit... Weird, at first. But they're nice..." Blaine was more than used to this... Luca and George were quite the pair...

"Yeah, it was just... So rushed... And how did they know who I was? Did you tell them we were dating?" Sam asked as both boys got into Blaine's car and drove to school.

"Well, they'll explain everything during dinner... If you want to, of course..."

"Of course I do..." Sam replied, smiling at Blaine. These two seemed interesting. "Hey, when do we do another Star Wars marathon?"

"Friday night?" Sam nodded in response, the blond asked Blaine about his glee audition, and the brunet bit his lip, "I don't know... I have it down to, 'Set fire to the rain', 'Tears dry on their own' and... Well... 'Teenage dream'"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Katy Perry..." Actually, Sam found it adorable.

Again, Blaine bit his lip, "You can't laugh... It's... It's not about Katy Perry... It's about the song..." Blaine's eyes met Sam's, the blond was smiling... and that smile...

"Glee is about expressing your feelings through song..." Sam explained "And if that's how you feel..." He parked the car on McKinley's parking lot and took a quick look around, "Then go for it..." He said before pressing a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "You'll be amazing in all of them..." Blaine blushed at the compliment and there was a little voice in the back of his head that said '_Oh you got it bad Anderson..._'. And Blaine totally agreed with her, he'd have never, ever, felt like this. He would never be this corny or even cry in front of others... But with Sam all was different. He felt safe, wanted, loved. With Sam, everything was perfect.

Somehow Sam found himself in World History, reading... Wait, was he in the right chapter?

"Blaine? Which chapter are we on?" He whispered but Blaine didn't seem to hear so he poked him.

"Uh what?" His boyfriend asked, Sam couldn't help but smile at Blaine.

"Which chapter are we on?" Blaine flipped some pages before replying with a 'I have no idea', Sam frowned, if there was one thing Blaine was always knew was school work., "B, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why should there be something wrong?" Blaine replied quicker than he intended too. Sam gave him a frowned look and Blaine sighed, he couldn't lie to Sam, but he couldn't tell him the truth. "It's a really long story, that involves some things I'd rather not talk about..." Sam looked hurt and disappointed at the same time. Blaine wanted to slap himself for hurting Sam. He had been the one to break their thing back in August due to the lack of communication, and now four month later, he was the one that was hiding stuff. "How about we meet in the auditorium during lunch time?" Sam agreed. He and Blaine walked in different directions, Blaine said something about talking to Quinn and Sam wanted to catch up with Santana.

"Hey Santana, how was Christmas?" Sam asked, sneaking up behind the Latina.

"Oh hey trouty! Christmas was great... I finally came out to my grandmother and... Well she just asked me to respect her house..." Santana said "She kicked me out..." The girl added when she saw Sam's confused look.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? I had the best Christmas ever, my family and Britt's got together and Christmas was all happy and gay..." Santana snapped. Sam smiled at Santana's way of turning a bad situation into a joke. "And you?"

"Well... I took him out and now, we're dating..." Sam whispered,

"Oh gosh, you have it bad for pretty pony! You're smiling like a fool..." Brittany appeared behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina, and now, Santana was the one smiling like a fool, "So, we're going to get our lady kisses, you should go get yours..." The Latina smiled, "I'm happy for you Sam..." The blond did what Santana suggested and he texted Blaine.

"_**Sam: **__Hey babe, where are you?_"

"_**Blaine:**__ Babe I like the sound of that but now is not the time_" Blaine replied, a few minutes after Sam texted him.

"_**Sam:**__ What's wrong? Are you okay?_"

"_**Blaine: **__Quinn, I'm fine. In the girl's bathroom next to the lockeroom_"

Sam ran to the bathroom and when he got there he found Blaine, with Quinn crying on his arms.

"Quinn look at me!" Blaine ordered her. Quinn looked up, surprised with Blaine's tone, "Sam's here, he's going to take care of you while I do some calls..."

"No Blaine you can't call the police he'll kill us!" The desperation in Quinn's was obvious to anyone. Blaine told her he wasn't going to call the police, but he was going to do something. Sam sat next to Quinn and he took the girl from Blaine's arms.

"Quinn, hey Quinn, I'm here, you have to let Blaine work..." Quinn released Blaine and the boy jumped to his feet, promising he wouldn't leave. Quinn looked at Sam's beautiful green eyes and she cried harder. "Shh... Quinn it's okay..." The blond looked at Blaine who started to explain.

"Her father beat the crap out of her and her mother..." Sam's eyes winded, how could he do this?! Blaine's phone rang and he walked away, leaning against the bathroom's door.

"Quinn it's okay, he's not here, he is not going to hurt you anymore, I won't let him." Sam whispered.

"Why are you doing this? I was the biggest bitch to you!..." The girl asked, through all the sobbing and crying.

"All because of your father... Quinn, you're a good girl, let's forget the past and focus on the present... I'm doing this because I care..." Quinn hugged Sam tighter. Sam hugged her back, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Blaine was leaning against the bathroom's door, watching the interaction between his boyfriend and his best friend, while he waited for Luca to get back to him.

_"Okay Blaine I have them on the line, what do you want from them?"_ Blaine had asked Luca to contact his lawyers, but he hadn't told him why.

"My best friend and her mother where beaten by her father. Her father has been verballing abusing her for month and her mother doesn't have the resources to move out. I need you to get them their house. You're going to represent her mother in court. I want this bastard in jail understood?" Three voices echoed a '_Yes sir!_' and Blaine proceeded "Her name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and her mother is Julia Fabray... The aggressor is Patrick Fabray... We're in Lima Ohio, I want you here by Wednesday!" He hanged the call and turned to Quinn. The girl was whipping her eyes, she wasn't like this. She wasn't weak. Blaine smiled, he was glad her best friend was out of her emotional state.

"Quinn what did your mother used to do?" Blaine asked, after they were done with the divorce, they needed financial stability.

"She used to be an architect..." Quinn replied, Blaine turned around he called his grandmother. She was the one in charge of the Julius Oil Companies (JOC) and he was pretty sure his grandma would have a job for an architect.

_"Blaine?! What do you need, it's late and I have a meeting in the morning..."_ His grandmother was not pleased. She did not like being awaken, let alone before a meeting.

"Sorry grandma but I'm helping a friend. Do you have any position in JOC for an architect?" Blaine asked, his grandmother asked '_Why?_' and Blaine explained Quinn's story to his grandmother.

_"Pour girl.., Don't worry, that woman has a job... Now I have to go Blaine it's late... Love you..." _His grandmother hanged the call and Blaine dialed Luca's number.

_"Blaine..."_

"Luca, you know what's going on, now I need you to come to McKinley and pick Quinn up, then you go to their house and you pick her mother up, she's going to press charges against that bastard. After that take them to the hotel where you're staying and get them a room, put it into our account. See you at seven..." Blaine and Luca said their goodbyes and he turned to Quinn.

The girl hugged him and she whispered "Thank you, you're the best friend a girl could ask for... I love you Blaine..." She finished, whipping a tear from her eyes.

"I love you too Q..." Sam stood there, watching his boyfriend... There was only one thing he felt for Blaine in this moment... And it wasn't pride... It was something else, but it was too soon to say it... "And you too Sam, thank you for being here..." She hugged Sam and the blond was surprised at first, but then he hugged back. "Now, let's get one thing straight, if you mess with Blaine, you get bitchy Quinn back, I'll rip your throat out if you hurt Blaine, get that?" She smiled, and chuckled when she heard Blaine groan 'Quinn'. Sam smiled in response and then they stood there for a while. Quinn's eyes went from Blaine to Sam. "You two are adorable, you haven't taken your eyes from each other ever since Sam got here..." Blaine and Sam blushed like fools and Blaine's phone beeped.

"That's our cue, let's pass by Figgins office to explain our absence because I don't know if you realized but we missed second period." Blaine informed. They all agreed and went to the Principal's office, when they got there Figgins gave them a frown look and Blaine started to explain.

"Quinn's mother took care of everything, she's outside waiting for Quinn and we were just helping Quinn... That's why we missed second period..." The brunet boy finished and Figgins told them that he'd be contacting Mrs. Fabray to confirm their story. Once the three of them where outside, Blaine spotted Luca in a black SUV.

"Luca this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Francesco di Luca or Luca for short." He introduced the italian man to his friend, he then turned to Quinn and continued "He's a father to me, I trust him with my life..." Blaine paused and Quinn nodded, "Now, you need to tell your mother what I told Figgins or we'll be in trouble and then explain her what's really going on, do you want me to go with you?" Blaine asked, since the last hour and a half and been really confusing for... Everybody...

"No. You used your lawyers to defend me and my mom in court. We're going to stay at a hotel for now. You also got her a job..." Quinn summarized. Blaine smiled and Quinn gave him one last hug, "Thank you..."

"Go get him girl..." Blaine said, giving Quinn a kiss on the check. She and Sam exchanged smiles and she entered the car. Blaine said goodbye to Luca and he and Sam watched them leave.

"So..." Sam said, awkwardly looking at Blaine.

"Part of the long family story that I'll explain during lunch time..." He was getting ready for that, "But before that-" Sam cut him off, he pulled Blaine into the janitor's closet and gave a slow, tender kiss.

"Before that you're going to calm down. You're obviously really good at getting shit done, but you're oblivious to what's going on with the person." Blaine was about to interrupt but Sam placed a finger on his lips, "Let me finish. Quinn was hurt, badly. You fixed things but you didn't fix her. She needs her friends. And I know a group of them that's willing to help..." The bell rang and Blaine never got to ask what group was Sam talking about.

Everyone had left the classroom when Blaine walked over to Mr. Schue.

"Uh... Mr. Schue?" The boy said, to get his teacher's attention. His relationship with his spanish teacher wasn't the best. Mr. Schue looked up, "Is it okay if I audition for Glee?..."

Mr. Schue's features softened, but he still had his defenses up. "Of course..."

"Look I know we didn't start off with the right foot... I was having a really bad day and I took it out on you... I shouldn't have, and I shouldn't have insulted your work you're not as bad as I thought..." Blaine smiled and Will didn't know if he should take that as a compliment so he smiled back and extended his hand.

"Apologies accepted Blaine" Blaine shook his hand. The boy left and he walked to the auditorium, where Sam was standing in the middle of the stage, with two lunch bags, waiting for him.

"Hey _babe_..." Blaine greeted him, smiling, he ran up to Sam and kissed him. A deep, slow, passionate kiss. "I wanted to do that all day long..."

"Yeah that kiss in the janitor's closet was not enough..." They sat on the edge of the stage and ate in silence, "I saw what you did with Mr. Schue... I'm really proud of you..." Blaine blushed and he spoke.

"Since we're like, talking about our past, can you tell me what happened to Kurt?" Sam looked down, fear in his eyes. "No one talks about that..."

Sam sighed and he started to tell Blaine what had happened to Kurt... "Last year... Kurt had a huge crush on me, I was denying this and at the time I was still dating Quinn, we talked and he told me about being bullied, I told the other guys and we confronted Karosky, I took a punch in the eye and Kurt was thought that meant I was in love with him so... He kissed me and I freaked out..." A tear felt from Sam's eyes... "He killed himself in that night... Finn found him with a bunch of pills next to him... It was my fault..." Sam started to cry as he was reminded that it was his fault.

"No Sam, there was no way you could know... Yes freaking out was wrong but, you were scared... You were afraid that what was happening to Kurt would happen to you... Did you have feelings for Kurt?" Sam shocked his head sideways, "See? There's nothing you could do... Kurt was damaged and you did everything you could do to help him... You couldn't fake feelings for him..." Blaine hugged him and Sam melted onto Blaine's embrace.

He started to cry and Blaine hugged him tighter, "I shouldn't be crying..." Sam said.

"Why?" Blaine asked, pulling Sam back and looking him in the eyes, "You look beautiful when you cry..." Sam laughed and he whipped his eyes.

"Mr. Schue also told me that it wasn't my fault... He told me it was everyone's fault. We ignored Kurt..." Sam told him, Blaine held him while he tried to get his stuff together. "Tell me about that very long story..."

Blaine sighed, "Look, I'm pretty sure that what Luca and George have to tell us is going to involve my past... Can we just... Let them tell you everything?"

"You don't trust me do you?..." Sam asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No Sam, I trust you it... It just hurts too much... If they don't tell you, I promise I will..."

"How do you even know that what they have to tell you involves your past?" Sam asked, he didn't want to push the argument because Blaine looked hurt, but if they just ignore their problems instead of working on them, their relationship will be weak.

"I've known them since I was three, they wouldn't come here and invite us for dinner just because they miss me... If they did, Paola would be with them..." Blaine explained. Sam leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, Blaine let his head fall on top of Sam's. They stayed like that until the bell rang and Sam stole Blaine a kick kiss before they left the auditorium.

After they were done with all their afternoon classes, Sam took Blaine to the choir room. Mr. Schue waited for everybody to calm down.

"Guys, come on..." Said the choir teacher.

"Mr. Schue, where's Quinn?" Asked Tina, the Asian girl that had helped Blaine on his first day of school, the brunet's eyes met Sam's, and the other boy smiled. He was plotting something...

"Quinn's sick..." Replied the man, but that didn't convince anyone, specially Santana, who shared first period with the ex-cheerleader. "Anyway guys, this is Blaine Anderson, some of you may know him, and he's here to audition... Would you like to use the auditorium?" Mr. Schue asked, turning to the brunet boy... Blaine agreed and Rachel jumped out of her chair and swung her arms around the boy. She was talking about how amazing this would be for them and ll the solos they'd get, but Blaine wasn't paying much attention to it. He was paying more attention to the hate glares Finn was sending him...

They got to the auditorium and Blaine walked over to the band, he told them he'd need some back up and then he sat on the piano...

**Teenage Dream (Boyce Avenue**)

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on  
I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
_There's no need to rush_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene_  
_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
_There's no need to rush_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever..._

_I will get your heart racing if that's what you need_  
_In this teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_  
_In this teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever..._

_I will get your heart racing if that's what you need_  
_In this teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_  
_In this teenage dream tonight_

Blaine barely took his eyes off Sam during the whole song, the lyrics expressed his feelings in perfection...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, John W. Black-**


End file.
